El Kitsune Depredador
by Emperor92
Summary: AU. Una pareja Yautja, raza de cazadores espaciales ah llegado a la tierra en búsqueda de un nuevo lugar para cazar. Aterrizando en Konoha, encuentran a un niño pequeño escapando del peligro de su propio hogar. Al ver sus habilidades, deciden adoptarlo y llevarlo a su planeta para entrenarlo y convertirlo en un de ellos. El Jinchuriki Depredador. NaruHina/Depredadores OC
1. Prologo

**El Kitsune Depredador**

**Prologo: El Elegido de los Depredadores**

Un destello blanco atravesó la noche estrellada sobre el cielo de Konoha, algo que nadie era capaz de ver o apreciar, pues los habitantes de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas se encontraban en una aparente celebración, que parecía ocupar toda su atención. El destello fue rápido, pero descendió en lo profundo de un bosque, conocido en Konoha como "El Bosque de la Muerte". Varios aullidos de lobos y otras criaturas empezaron a escucharse en el bosque, queriendo advertir sobre la presencia de algo en el bosque. Pero un potente rugido de bestia resonó en toda la zona, haciendo que dejara de escucharse ruido alguno. De repente, dos brillos azules de ojos se hicieron presentes sobre unas ramas. El destello fue deslumbrando dos grandes siluetas de casi dos metros de altura, revelando a dos criaturas de cuerpos fornidos, de piel y cuerpo reptiliano, usando unas pequeñas cotas de malla y hombreras y armaduras cubriendo algunas partes de sus cuerpos. La oscuridad no permitía apreciar el color de su piel, aunque parecía ser verde y utilizaban unas especies de cascos como máscaras, ocultando sus rostros. Algo que resaltaba, es que uno de ellos parecía ser más fornido, mientras que la segunda figura tenia complexiones ciertamente femeninas, lo que permitía diferenciarlos un poco. Además, ambos llevaban una especie de rastras de cabello en forma de tubos que sobresalían de sus cabezas, pero la figura femenina tenia las suyas más arregladas que las del macho.

***Nota del autor: los Depredadores hablan a través de gruñidos. Pero sus diálogos serán puestos entre paréntesis cuando hablen en su lenguaje nativo. **

— "Valla viaje al que me trajiste" – hablo la silueta femenina – "yo esperaba algo más placentero que este planeta"

— "Dijiste que querías un descanso y eso te di" – respondió la silueta masculina – "Los Ancianos querían que revisáramos esta región de este planeta para futuras cacerías. Aparentemente se encuentra en óptimas condiciones a pesar de su poco crecimiento tecnológico"

— "¿Por qué Los Ancianos se interesaron en este plantea, o más bien en esta región?"

— "Hace 6 años específicamente de esta fecha, se detectó una inusual cantidad de energía muy potente y que se encontraba en esta zona. El vigilante de la zona no pudo acercarse por la energía que desbordaba y decidimos posponer la inspección"

— "Tiene sentido, pero creo que esperamos demasiado tiempo"

— "Tal vez, pero si no encontramos esa fuente de energía, el planeta puede ser usado de otra forma" – la silueta masculina levanto su brazo para activar un dispositivo en su muñeca derecha – "Esta zona del planeta tiene terrícolas humanoides que pueden servir como ganado para cosechar Xenomorfos"

— "¿Crees que haya especies dignas en esta zona?"

— "Lo dudo por completo…" – el individuo se detuvo al ver una pequeña alarma en su casco – "Hay movimiento, 7 firmas de calor al este de nuestra posición. Sera un regalo perfecto para ti"

— "Ya tengo muchos de tus regalos. Aunque un cráneo de estas criaturas es raro en estos días"

— "Bien por mí. Activar camuflaje"

Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos hacia sus dispositivos en las muñecas, ambas siluetas se volvieron invisibles al ojo humano, para moverse por las ramas del bosque con movimientos agiles y acrobáticos. Llegaron a donde estaban las firmas de calor y descubrieron su origen. Seis personas adultas que parecían perseguir algo. Por las ropas, dos de ellos parecían ser ninjas, el resto simples civiles. La pareja de visitantes se percató que el grupo perseguía a un niño de cabellos rubios y alborotados, usando ropas maltratadas y parecía estar asustado. El pequeño corría con desesperación, esquivando a las personas que le perseguían con agilidad, lanzándole piedras y kunai. El pequeño rubio se veía cansado y agotado, pero corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, algo que los extraños seres notaban desde los arboles por los que saltaban. Llegaron a una zona abierta, donde el pequeño rubio se vio rodeado, sin posibilidad de escape alguno. Los seres espaciales se detuvieron observando y escuchando lo que decían.

— ¡Ya te atrapamos maldito demonio! – grito uno de los sujetos con enojo – hoy será el día en que acabemos contigo

— ¡Ya les dije… que no soy un demonio! – el pequeño niño jadeaba con cansancio después de tanto correr – yo solo… quería ver los fuegos artificiales, de veras

— Pues lo que veras será la sangre que derramaremos de tu cuerpo, por tus crímenes contra la aldea – hablo uno de los ninjas que sacaba algunos kunai de su estuche

— "¿Crímenes?" – la hembra espacial miraba la situación con enojo – "Ese cachorro humanoide se ve débil y desnutrido. Es imposible que cometa algún crimen que le condene a muerte"

— "Lo odian por alguna razón, mis sensores detectaron algo extraño en ese pequeño humanoide"

— ¡Anda zorro, enójate! – hablo otro de los ninjas con burla – danos la excusa correcta y enójate. Solo así podremos matarte

— Yo no quiero enojarme, de veras – el pequeño empezó a llorar mientras se ponía de rodillas – nunca eh lastimado a nadie, de veras…

— ¡Mataste a mi hijo maldito monstruo! – uno de los sujetos pateo al niño con fuerza, haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre de su boca - ¡Te hare sufrir por lo que le hiciste a mi vida y mi familia!

— "Esos humanos…" – la femenina espacial apretó sus puños con fuerza – "¿Cómo se atreven?"

— "Contrólate, tienes razón, pero no dejes que tus impulsos te dominen…"

— ¡Yo no soy un monstruo! – el grito del pequeño llamo la atención de todos los presentes - ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, seré un Hokage que proteja esta aldea a pesar de todo, de veras!

— Si claro, este será tu fin zorro… - el ninja había levantado su mano para atacar al pequeño con un kunai, pero sorpresivamente, esta fue cortada con velocidad por una especie de disco volador con cuchillas - ¡Aaarrrggghhh, mi mano!

— ¡El niño demonio lo hizo…!

Los atacantes empezaron a retroceder al ver la mano cercenada del ninja por ese extraño disco que se había clavado en el tronco de un árbol. En eso dos grandes siluetas aterrizaron frente suyo, las cuales desactivaron su camuflaje. El ser de cuerpo masculino empezó a retirar su máscara metálica y al soltarla, revelo el rostro de un Depredador, el cual los miraba con furia soltando un rugido muy potente que logro asustarlos por completo. Sin esperar más, el depredador extendió su brazo derecho del cual salieron dos garras largas y afiladas, con las cuales apuñalo al ninja que había perdido su mano y procedió a partirlo a la mitad con mucha facilidad. El segundo ninja empezó a hacer unas señales de mano, pero no noto como tres puntos rojos aparecían en el centro de su frente, seguido de un pequeño estallido que hizo su cabeza explotar, salpicando de sangre a los otros aldeanos, y un poco a Naruto en su rostro. Cuando el cuerpo muerto del segundo ninja azoto contra el suelo, el depredador volvió a rugir con fuerza, para después abalanzarse contra los otros aldeanos para matarlos. La depredadora femenina se giró hacia Naruto que veía la escena con mucha sorpresa, pero se asustó un poco al notar como esa otra cosa monstruo se agachaba para ponerse a su altura, mientras acercaba su mano hacia su rostro. Naruto cerro sus ojos con miedo, pero se extrañó al sentir como la mano garra de esa criatura le limpiaba la sangre de su rostro y luego de su boca. Lo más extraño es que le pareció escuchar una risita femenina distorsionada que provenía de ese extraño ser, y luego vio el cráneo rojo de un humano rodar a sus pies, con algunos pedazos de carne y lleno de sangre.

— "Que desperdicio, no fueron dignos rivales" – hablo el depredador tomando el cráneo a los pies de Naruto – "¿Qué idioma hablaban?"

— "Una variante muy primitiva del nuestro, pero creo que encontré el modulador de lenguaje correcto…" – la depredadora levanto su brazo y activo una secuencia en su dispositivo, mientras su visor cambiaba de color – saludos cachorro humano

— ¿Pueden… hablar? – el pequeño se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina y distorsionada por parte de la criatura - ¿Me van a comer?

— No comemos carne humanoide, menos de un cachorro como tú – esta vez fue el turno del depredador macho, el cual limpiaba sus armas - ¿Por qué te perseguían esos humanos?

— No lo sé, siempre lo hacen, de veras. Me llaman monstruo o zorro demonio, de veras

— ¿Dónde están tus progenitores?

— ¿Progenitores? – Naruto no entendió las palabras de la depredadora

— ¿Cómo lo llaman en estos mundos? Creo que es… madre y padre

— Yo no tengo ni papá ni mamá, de veras

— ¿Cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo?

— Bueno, a veces voy al rio a pescar algo, o también busco frutas en el bosque, de veras. Pero lo que más me gusta, es el Ramen de Ichiraku que a veces voy a comer junto al Abuelo Hokage, de veras

— ¿Cómo te llamas cachorro?

— Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, de veras. ¿Y ustedes que son?

— Somos Yautja, una raza de cazadores y guerreros – hablo el depredador poniéndose su casco, para después tomar los cadáveres en el lugar – venimos del espacio, muy lejos de este sistema solar tan primitivo

— ¡¿Vienen del espacio?! – Naruto se sorprendió y emociono al escuchar eso - ¿Son extraterrestres?

— Para nosotros, ustedes son los extraterrestres – la depredadora limpiaba el cráneo que acababa de adquirir mientras su pareja desintegraba los cadáveres con un extraño liquido azul que sacaba de un frasco – en tu lenguaje, mi nombre sería Tsuiseki y el de mi compañero seria Ryoshi

— Limpieza terminada, hora de irnos – el depredador guardaba sus cosas mientras se alejaba – no te metas en problemas cachorro. Y procura no decir nada sobre nosotros

— ¡Oigan esperen! – Naruto abrazo a la depredadora de la pierna con fuerza - ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

— ¿Con nosotros? ¿Por qué quieres venir con nosotros?

— Ustedes son muy fuertes, de veras. Yo quiero ser igual de fuerte que ustedes, así podre convertirme en Hokage, de veras

— ¿Y que harías con ese poder? – el depredador se agacho a su altura mientras lo miraba a los ojos - ¿Acaso tomaras venganza de aquellos que te agredieron en este tiempo?

— No lo haría. Yo quiero que me respeten, no que me teman, de veras. Pero si soy más fuerte, les probare que soy una buena persona y así me convertiré en Hokage, de veras

— Eres un cachorro muy interesante, además de que demostraste valor y habilidad al evitar a esos humanos, pero me temo que…

— Vendrás con nosotros – la depredadora cargo a Naruto para sentarlo en sus brazos

— ¡¿De verdad?! – Ryoshi y Naruto se sorprendieron con esas palabras, mientras el rubio abrazaba a la depredadora - ¡Muchas gracias, de veras!

— No podemos tomar una decisión así sin antes consultar a Los Ancianos

— Sabes que eso no importara una vez lo llevemos. Además, tú también lo viste al igual que yo – la depredadora señalo el estómago de Naruto, el cual sintió cosquillas con ese gesto – la fuente de poder que detectaron, esta…

— Lo sé, pero… - el depredador se cruzó de brazos muy pensativo, para después negar con pesar – escúchame cachorro, entrenar con nuestra cultura será muy difícil y podrías morir en el intento

— ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, de veras! – hablo Naruto con emoción – si no sobrevivo, entonces no seré digno de ser un Hokage. Prometo convertirme en un gran guerrero como ustedes, de veras

— Tienes determinación, eso es aceptable – Ryoshi no pudo evitar pasar su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto para después mirar hacia las luces de la aldea – pero no puedes irte así sin más. Ese Abuelo que mencionaste, debe saber que te iras de este planetoide

— El Abuelo Hokage esta allá – Naruto bajo de los brazos de Tsuiseki y señalo la torre Hokage – esa es su oficina, de veras

— Llévanos Naruto – la Depredadora activo su camuflaje al igual que su pareja – te seguiremos desde atrás

— ¡Muy bien síganme, de veras!

Naruto salió a toda prisa hacia la aldea, siendo seguido por los Depredadores con su camuflaje. En la oficina del Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba muy nervioso debido a que había perdido de vista a Naruto. Cuando atendió el aviso de los ANBU de un objeto extraño atravesando la barrera de seguridad de la aldea, rápidamente movilizo unidades de rastreo para descubrir el origen de dicho suceso. Pero al regresar a los festejos que ocurrían esa noche en la aldea, lo último que supo del pequeño rubio a su cuidado, es que había sido perseguido por unos aldeanos y dos ninjas que pretendían lastimar a Naruto. Estaba listo para castigar a los agresores, pero primero necesitaba saber que el pequeño estaba bien y a salvo, pero su presencia había desaparecido y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— ¡Hola Abuelo, ya estoy aquí! – la voz alegre de Naruto despejo toda preocupación en el viejo Hokage

— Naruto, me tenías preocupado – Hiruzen se acercó al pequeño para acariciar sus cabellos - ¿Qué te paso? Te dije que podías ver los fuegos artificiales desde tu departamento

— Perdón, pero quería verlos más cerca, de veras

— ¿Y qué paso? ¿No te persiguieron los aldeanos o ninjas?

— Sí, me acorralaron en el bosque, de veras. Pero mis nuevos amigos me cuidaron y protegieron

— ¿Amigos? ¿Acaso ninjas?

— No abuelo, me refiero a ellos

Al momento de decir eso, los Depredadores desactivaron su camuflaje sorprendiendo e impactando al viejo Hokage, el cual se puso en guardia al sentir esa fuerza proviniendo de ellos. Pero Naruto se apartó de Hiruzen para ponerse al lado de la Depredadora femenina.

— No te preocupes abuelo, ellos son mis amigos y dijeron que me entrenarían, de veras

— ¿Tus amigos?

— Saludos humanoide, no seremos hostiles con usted – hablo Ryoshi con su modulador de voz y lenguaje – como dijo el cachorro, lo salvamos de un grupo de basuras que intentaban agredirlo y matarlo

— Ya veo, por la forma en que hablan, sé que me dicen la verdad – Hiruzen dio una pequeña reverencia - ¿Qué ocurrió con sus agresores?

— Me encargue de ellos y borre su existencia para siempre

— No niego que se merecían una reprimenda por sus acciones, pero matarlos…

— Somos Yautja, en nuestra cultura el agredir a un cachorro como Naruto, es una ofensa que merece la muerte – hablo Tsuiseki acariciando los cabellos del pequeño rubio aferrado a su pierna – y nos demostró espíritu y determinación, algo digno en un joven guerrero. Es por eso que decidimos llevarlo con nosotros para entrenarlo en el arte de nuestra cultura

— Si se lo llevan, seria lejos de este lugar supongo

— En nuestro planeta, a varios años luz de distancia. Regresara hecho todo un guerrero. Pero cuando nos dijo que usted era quien estaba a cargo de su protección, debíamos encararlo. No somos ladrones y no estamos forzando a nadie a seguirnos

— Su sentido del honor parece irrefutable, lo reconozco – Hiruzen escuchó atentamente las palabras del depredador, para luego mirar a Naruto - ¿Por qué quieres ir con ellos?

— Porque ellos son muy fuertes, de veras. Si quiero ser un buen Hokage cuando sea grande, debo ser más fuerte y demostrarle a todos lo hábil que soy. Y cuando vuelva les demostrare que no soy un monstruo, de veras

— No eres un monstruo, pero quiero lo mejor para ti. Dejare que te vallas, pero debes volver para que también te conviertas en un ninja.

— ¡Muy bien, seré un gran guerrero y un ninja de lo mejor, de veras!

— En ese caso, deberías ir por tus cosas a tu departamento y prepararte – Hiruzen acaricio sus cabellos para dejar ir al pequeño - ¿Por qué no vas con uno de ellos para que te ayude?

— Entonces que venga Tsuiseki-san conmigo

— De acuerdo cachorro, te acompañare

La depredadora volvió a activar su camuflaje y siguió a Naruto, dejando a Hiruzen y a Ryoshi solos en la oficina.

— Esta muy tranquilo sobre nuestra presencia en este lugar – hablo el Depredador mientras observaba al viejo Hokage – siento, que lo eh visto antes

— Los Yautja son una raza que recuerdan muy bien a sus guerreros más fuertes – Hiruzen se retiró su sombrero de Hokage y revelo detrás de su cuello una marca extraña en forma de cicatriz – y también a los "Notables"

— Ahora lo recuerdo, fue una de las expediciones de mis superiores, hace 35 años aproximadamente. Creí que usted estaría muerto, pero verlo como líder de esta primitiva aldea

— Se supone que ya debería estar retirado, pero ciertas circunstancias me obligaron a retomar mi puesto de nuevo

— Esas circunstancias, ¿Involucran al cachorro? – el silencio de Hiruzen solo hizo que el Depredador levantara su dispositivo en su brazo, mostrando una imagen holográfica de Naruto – la fuente de inmenso poder que detectamos en esta área hace seis años, está dentro de ese pequeño humanoide, pero parece que ahora es más débil

— Debido a su corta edad, no le es posible manifestar el poder del Kyubi con libertad plena, es por eso que lo mantengo a salvo de cualquier amenaza

— ¿A salvo? Hace unos momentos su vida corría peligro por causa de sus subordinados – el depredador saco de entre sus cosas las bandas ninjas de sus presas y las lanzo a los pies del Hokage – ahora que escuche sus palabras, me sentiría deshonrado de tomar como trofeo las pertenencias de seres tan repugnantes como esos

— Fue un pequeño detalle que se me escapo. Las cosas han estado muy tensas en este lugar, con los clanes ninja y rumores que no nos dejan tranquilos

— Que patético. En nuestros clanes no existe algo así como las conspiraciones o la traición, pues esta es castigada con la muerte misma

— Lo estoy considerando, pero es un gran riesgo para la aldea misma…

— No es excusa para descuidar al pequeño cachorro, suponiendo que es su responsabilidad – el Depredador activo algo en su dispositivo, poniendo en alerta a Hiruzen – Los Ancianos me pidieron buscar información y si era necesario, no dejar rastro alguno. Y su muerte sería aceptable después de que cuente todo lo que descubrí en este lugar

— No puedes hacer algo así, Los Yautja no son esa clase de guerreros. Danzo y yo sacrificamos mucho en aquella ocasión y no puedo dejar que ustedes rompan ese esfuerzo mutuo – Hiruzen saco rápidamente de su escritorio un pequeño dispositivo y este se convirtió en una lanza metálica de doble punta - dime que debo hacer para que perdones a Konoha

— Yo no necesito nada de ustedes, pero el cachorro si lo merece – el Depredador bajo su dispositivo con cierta molestia – él debe saber lo que hay en su interior. En nuestro planeta será entrenado sin discriminación ni miedo alguno. Se volverá un poderoso Yautja como ningún otro

— Esa idea no me gusta mucho, pero creo que ya no puedo evitarlo mas – Hiruzen guardo su lanza y se dirigió a su escritorio – pero a pesar de todo, es un humano, y un ninja. Él debe regresar para que continúe su carrera y su vida en la tierra

— Seis años, es el plazo mínimo que necesita para volverse un guerrero pleno

— Muy bien – Hiruzen alzo su mano con el Depredador, el cual regreso el apretón de manos – por favor, haga lo que yo no pude con el

— Es un juramento que no se romperá

Una hora después, Naruto llegaba al bosque en compañía de Tsuiseki, quien se veía molesta por las pobres condiciones en las que había estado viviendo Naruto toda su vida. Pero le sorprendía mucho, como a pesar de eso, parecía mostrarse siempre positivo y lleno de energía, sobre todo por la oportunidad que se le había dado. Al llegar al lugar de encuentro, se encontraba Hiruzen y Ryoshi ya esperándolos. Al acercarse, el depredador activo una secuencia en su dispositivo del brazo y sobre ellos se revelo una nave espacial la cual estaba desactivando su camuflaje, dejando muy sorprendido a Naruto por lo grande e increíble que parecía.

— Es hora de irnos cachorro – hablo Ryoshi mientras se abría una compuerta en la nave para abordar – espero que no hayas olvidado nada

— Traje todo lo que pude, incluido algunos botes de Ramen instantáneo, de veras – el rubio mostraba en su mochila sus reservas de comida con orgullo

— Naruto, antes de que te vallas, quiero darte algo – el Hokage se arrodillo a donde Naruto y le entrego un bolso lleno de pergaminos – en tu viaje, debes estudiar todo sobre tus raíces ninjas. Cuídate mucho y no te rindas ante cualquier adversidad

— Lo prometo Abuelo, no me daré por vencido, de veras – Naruto abrazo al viejo Hokage para después acercarse a los Depredadores – estoy listo, de veras

— Más te vale cachorro – Ryoshi subió a la nave, dando una última vista al Hokage, quien se despidió con un leve gesto

— Es hora de irnos Naruto – Tsuiseki acaricio los cabellos de Naruto y lo dirigió a la nave espacial mientras este se despedía del Hokage

La nave cerro su compuerta y lentamente empezó a elevarse sobre el bosque, para después activas su camuflaje y desaparecer de la vista, junto con un destello blanco rápido como el de una estrella fugaz. Hiruzen solo pudo regresar a la aldea mientras esperaba que el camino que abordaba Naruto, fuera el mejor para él. Desde la nave, Naruto estaba siendo invadido por la emoción, los nervios y el miedo al ver como se alejaba del bosque, luego de su aldea, luego del continente y por ultimo de su planeta, siendo lo último que aprecio fue el espacio sideral, lleno de estrellas y el oscuro infinito.

— Toma asiento Naruto – Tsuiseki lo acerco a un asiento metálico justo al lado de ella al frente de la nave – daremos el salto espacial y debes estar sentado

— ¿Sorprendido cachorro? – los pequeños balbuceos de Naruto solo hicieron que el depredador se riera – y esto es solo una pequeña parte de lo que te espera

— ¿Qué tan grande es el espacio?

— Tanto como no te puedes imaginar, y nosotros te lo mostraremos lo mejor posible en seis años. Así que prepárate Naruto

— ¡Estoy listo para ser todo un guerrero, de veras!

Con esas últimas palabras, el Depredador activo unos botones en su tablero y la nave soltó un gran destello blanco para impulsarse y desaparecer en el infinito brillo de las estrellas.

**El viaje de Naruto había empezado…**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Un nuevo proyetco llega, inspirado en esta saga de peliculas y comics que siempre me ah llamado la atencion**

**Deseo que sea del gusto de todos y llene las espectativas de los lectores**

**Para aquellos que esperan actualizacion de otras historias (Kushina, lo se -_- ) ya estoy en su proceso final, pido paciencia**

**Tambien me gustaria que comentaran alguna peticion u opinion de este prologo y de otras historias o crossover que les gustaria ver**

**Estare al pendiente de sus mensajes, gracias por su apoyo**

**No olviden apoyar la campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

**Gracias de nuevo y que tengan un buen dia**

**Emperor92, fuera. ¡Paz!**


	2. Entra Naruto, el Ninja Depredador

**El Kitsune Depredador**

**Capitulo 1: Entra Naruto, el Ninja Depredador**

Los 6 años habían pasado, Hiruzen Sarutobi los había marcado día tras día, en espera del pequeño niño de cabellos rubios que se supone estaría a su cuidado. Estaba preocupado, pero en su juventud había conocido un poco de la cultura de los Yautja, y sabía que ellos eran criaturas honorables y que cumplían al pie de la letra con sus palabras y juramentos. Esa noche se volvía a celebrar el aniversario de la derrota del temible Zorro de Nueve colas que había atacado la aldea, llevándose consigo la vida de ninjas valiosos y de la familia del Cuarto Hokage.

Muchos se habían emocionado y alegrado al darse cuenta que el niño demonio que tanto odiaban y temían había desaparecido, solo unos muy pocos, quienes llegaron a conocer a ese pequeño realmente lo extrañaban, y otros tantos, quienes querían su poder, se habían esforzado por buscarlo para reclamar su poder. Solo el Hokage sabia su paradero actual, y esperaba con ansias el regreso del rubio muchacho.

Pero su preocupación se esfumo al ver en el cielo un destello verde que rápidamente descendió al Bosque Prohibido. Rápidamente se movilizo a la zona, pero lo hizo solo, pidiendo a los ANBU que no lo siguieran, y revisando que ningún otro enviado por Danzo le siguiera. Al llegar a la zona, solo vio lo que parecía una especie de cabina metálica abierta, la cual desprendía una especie de vapor. Además, se apreciaba que el extraño armatoste era del tamaño de dos personas.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Abuelo Hokage – la voz de un joven sorprendió a Hiruzen – los años sí que le pesaron

— ¿Naruto? – el viejo Hokage miraba a su alrededor buscando el origen de esa voz - ¿Dónde estás muchacho?

— Frente suyo abuelo…

Al decir eso, Naruto desactivo su camuflaje para revelar su apariencia. A primera vista, se veía muy alto, casi superando el metro y medio. La poca luz que desprendía la capsula detrás suyo permitía apreciar su piel morena y bronceada y su cabello era un poco largo, alborotado, pero cenizo, como si hubiera estado expuesto al calor del solo desde siempre. Sus ropas solo constaban de un peto ligero que solo cubría su pecho y hombros, un pantalón de piel color gris grueso con unas rodilleras y protectores laterales metálicos, mientras que debajo de su peto solo llevaba una cota de malla metálica ligera. En sus brazos se veían los instrumentos tecnológicos de los Yautja y en su cintura se apreciaban algunos cráneos pequeños y garras de las criaturas que había casado. Había varias marcas de cortes, quemaduras, señas de un guerrero y en su espalda se apreciaba una especie de mochila ligera metálica. Al lado de Naruto se hizo visible la depredadora femenina, que no presentaba muchos cambios, a excepción de una marca de una garra ensangrentada en su peto, ya seca y de mucho tiempo.

— Por Kami Naruto, has crecido mucho – Hiruzen lo miraba con sorpresa en sus ojos – un poco más y podrías ser más alto que yo

— Me di un buen estirón durante mi entrenamiento – el rubio cenizo mostro su característica sonrisa zorruna mientras pasaba su mano derecha detrás de su nuca – pero esto solo es la punta del iceberg de mi entrenamiento

— Es bueno ver que sigue con vida señor Hokage – hablo la depredadora con una pequeña reverencia – como puede ver, cumplimos con nuestra promesa

— ¿Dónde está tu compañero? – Hiruzen noto como el rostro de Naruto se puso triste mientras apretaba sus puños

— Mi pareja murió hace un año – hablo Tsuiseki con un tono doloroso – como todo un guerrero, tuvo un final honorable al final

— El no merecía morir – Naruto solo se molestó mientras la depredadora ponía su mano sobre su hombro

— Ya lo hablamos Naruto, recuerda que lamentar la muerte de un cazador es un insulto, en especial al sacrificio que el hizo

— Lo se madre – esas palabras sorprendieron al viejo Hokage

— Naruto, veo que también has madurado mucho, pero eso que dijiste…

— Se toda la verdad abuelo, no te preocupes – Naruto saco uno de los pergaminos que había recibido por parte del Hokage – se quienes fueron mis padres y el porqué de sus acciones. Su sacrificio tal vez no fue visto de la manera correcta por los demás, pero yo cambiare eso. Ese fue mi objetivo principal durante mi entrenamiento

— Me alegra oír eso. Por ahora, acompáñenme a mi oficina para discutir todo el asunto…

— Solo permítame un momento Hokage – Tsuiseki activo una secuencia en su dispositivo, que hizo que la capsula empezara a moverse

Los tres vieron como la capsula donde llegaron Naruto y la depredadora se cerraba y sellaba, para después enterrarse en la tierra, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia a simple vista. Hiruzen se sorprendió de que no la hubiera destruido como suele pasar en esas situaciones, pero era una pregunta que respondería al llegar a su oficina. Al cabo de unas horas en la oficina del Hokage, Hiruzen había escuchado leves fragmentos del entrenamiento que había realizado Naruto en estos seis años, sobre todo su resistencia, instintos, reflejos, fuerza, velocidad, aptitudes naturales en un Yautja. Y gracias a los pergaminos, Naruto pudo desarrollar las habilidades básicas de un ninja, como lo fue el control de chakra, uso de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu básico, además de descubrir su afinidad al elemento viento, permitiéndole a Naruto inventar un par de jutsus de ese elemento; también estaba el conocimiento de los planetas visitados y la cultura y rituales de los Yautja, además de la historia de Konoha que había llevado Naruto para sus estudios personales, y que además fue compartida con otros Yautja con los que había entrenado el rubio.

— Así que, ¿Deseas enlistarte como ninja Naruto?

— Afirmativo abuelo, debo mezclarme con la gente para la misión que se nos asigno

— ¿Misión? – las palabras del rubio sorprendieron al Hokage, hasta que la depredadora coloco un dispositivo holográfico sobre el escritorio de Hiruzen

— Los Ancianos nos han enviado no solo para que Naruto continúe su vida humana, sino que confían en el para cumplir con una misión que involucra a los Yautja – al decir esto, el holograma mostro a tres depredadores usando armaduras salvajes y con símbolos rojos que parecían representar peligro – tres "**Mala Sangre**" fugitivos escaparon a este sector hace unos meses atrás llevando consigo armas robadas peligrosas de nivel 3 y 4, además de muestras de huevos de **Xenomorfos **

— Creí que ya no había muestras de Xenomorfos que pudieran trasladarse a otros planetas

— Desgraciadamente ellos lograron tomar unas del planeta donde manteníamos encerradas a esas criaturas para cacería exclusiva y las llevaron consigo con fines de experimentación no permitidos en nuestra cultura – respondió Naruto con enojo al recordar lo ocurrido – ellos mataron a Ryoshi-otosan

— El ultimo escaneo a este sector revelo que se encuentran en este planeta, pero tenemos a varios cazadores buscándolos – Tsuiseki guardo los hologramas para ponerse al lado de Naruto – es por eso que nuestra misión es vigilar esta zona en específico, pues uno de ellos descubrió el poder de Naruto y es posible que vengan por él. Ocultarlo no es una opción y él tiene que completar su entrenamiento como ninja

— Entiendo a dónde quieres llegar – Hiruzen había sacado su pipa para asimilar mejor toda la información - ¿Es posible que veamos Xenomorfos?

— Negativo, las muestras necesitan mucho tiempo y además son de larvas débiles, por lo que necesitan el ADN de una Reina para criar más soldados

— Entiendo – Hiruzen exhalo algo del humo de su pipa al escuchar la respuesta de la depredadora – muy bien, si es por el bien de la aldea. Pero me preocupa lo que la gente piense al verla Tsuiseki-san

— No se preocupe por eso – la depredadora mostro un dispositivo en su brazo muy extraño que activo al momento – hemos diseñado este nuevo dispositivo de camuflaje utilizando el ADN de Naruto. Con él, nuestros cuerpos pueden convertirse en uno de complexiones más humanas para pasar desapercibidos

— En resumen, la convertirá en una humana para que nadie la note – resumió el rubio con cierta emoción

— Forma humana – Hiruzen no pudo evitar imaginarse a una mujer de apariencia musculosa al escuchar eso – me gustaría verla

— Entendido – la depredadora activo el dispositivo y se puso de rodillas

Su cuerpo soltó un pequeño brillo azul que la rodeo por completo, para después empezar a mostrar cambios en su cuerpo, el cual se encogía un poco y tomaba una forma femenina. Al terminar la metamorfosis, Hiruzen casi desfallece al ver la nueva apariencia de la depredadora humana, pues tenía una sensual y muy bien definida figura femenina que asemejaba al de una mujer apenas llegando a los 20 años. Su piel era algo morena aperlada, similar o menor a la de Naruto, con cierta musculatura aceptable en sus brazos y piernas; su cabello era largo, liso y rubio, su cara era redonda, de ojos azules y tenía una cintura envidiable para cualquier mujer, acompañada de un busto amplio, casi copa "C". Lo que logro que el Hokage se desmayara con una hemorragia nasal, no fue solo el hecho de que las vestimentas de la depredadora ya no cubrían nada de su cuerpo femenino, sino también el hecho de que esa forma era casi similar a la de la difunta Kushina Uzumaki, la madre real de Naruto.

— ¿Se encuentra bien abuelo? – Naruto ayudo al Hokage a levantarse mientras le limpiaba un poco de la sangre que quedaba en su rostro

— S-sí, solo que me sorprendieron – el Hokage se acercó a la Depredadora que mantenía una expresión seria y tranquila en todo momento – pero me intriga, ¿Por qué eligieron esta apariencia en particular?

— Tomamos en cuenta los rasgos y el ADN de Naruto para crear este modelo de transformación – la depredadora mostraba más de su sexy cuerpo sosteniendo las partes de su armadura que se movían o caían en momentos – y encontramos que esta sería la posible imagen que pudo tener la progenitora, o madre, de Naruto

— ¿Y el cabello rubio?

— Naruto es rubio, el disfraz debe funcionar de tal forma que parezca que soy su madre o pariente cercano – respondió Tsuiseki como si fuera algo obvio

— Y ¿Por qué esa figura tan, "exuberante"?

— Es por lo que aprendí antes de irme de aquí abuelo – dijo Naruto con tranquilidad – en una revista decía algo de: "El cuerpo femenino es un arma poderosa contra el hombre". Así que les enseñe mi **Jutsu Sexy **y Oka-san modifico su transformación en base a eso

— Ya veo – Hiruzen sonrió un poco al notar que el lado bromista e inocente del rubio seguía viva dentro suyo – en todo caso, necesitaran ropas nuevas para su estadía aquí, unas que se adapten con sus armas y equipamiento

— Realizaremos una investigación sobre lo que llaman "moda" y buscaremos equipo adecuado para disfrazarnos – hablo Tsuiseki con naturalidad – por ahora, retornaremos al bosque para ocultarnos…

— No creo que sea algo bueno, pues podrían llamar la atención de ojos curiosos. Naruto, tu departamento sigue intacto, así que puedes volver a el

— Eso me parece bien Abuelo, extrañaba mi vieja choza

— Y una cosa mas – Hiruzen saco un pequeño libro de pasta naranja de entre sus ropas y se lo dio a la depredadora – ante todo, lo primero que me gustaría que aprendiera, es el término del pudor

— ¿Pudor? – ambos cazadores se confundieron con esas palabras mientras Tsuiseki miraba el libro en sus manos - ¿Esto contiene información ninja?

— Yo diría que es más sobre cultura – Hiruzen carraspeo un poco mientras les daba la espalda antes de volver a desmayarse – empezare con el trámite y asignación de ustedes en la academia ninja. Naruto, mañana te daré algunos datos que necesitaras para tomar las pruebas Genin. Los espero aquí mañana

— Afirmativo – Tsuiseki se propuso a usar su camuflaje de invisibilidad para irse, pero Naruto se acercó de nuevo al Hokage

— Me alegro de haber vuelto Abuelo, de veras – el rubio le dio un abrazo fraternal al anciano, que se lo devolvió con gusto

— Lo mismo digo Naruto, bienvenido a casa

Con ese último gesto, Naruto y Tsuiseki se retiraron al departamento del rubio, en donde se instalaron rápidamente para tomar una breve siesta hasta el amanecer. Pero lo que ambos notaron con cierto interés, es que el departamento parecía estas impecable, además de ordenado. Tsuiseki asumió que el Hokage lo mantenía limpio para el futuro regreso de Naruto, pero un peculiar olor a hembra humana bañado en un aroma suave le hizo sospechar que alguien más había estado limpiando la pequeña choza del rubio. A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Tsuiseki se levantaron temprano para realizar su rutinario entrenamiento matutino, aunque en esta ocasión se enfocaron en revisar su equipamiento, entre lo que resaltaban algunas armas filosas, equipamiento básico de armadura y algunas armas tecnológicas, una en específico que parecía un arma de fuego, la cual Tsuiseki guarda entre sus cosas junto a otros dispositivos.

— Como desearía haber completado mis pruebas para obtener mi Cañón Tri

— Ya no había tiempo, teníamos que volver – la mujer rubia tomaba unos tubos que parecía guardar en un kit médico – pero si pruebas tu progreso, es posible que un Árbitro te conceda la tuya pronto

— Lo se Madre, pero aun así… - Naruto se detiene al escuchar una pequeña alarma en su brazalete – rayos, casi lo olvido

Con tranquilidad, Naruto saca una pistola con jeringa, con una sustancia morada. El joven rubio no espera más y se la clava en el costado causándole dolor, pero cuando la sustancia es introducida por completo en su cuerpo, este parece muy tranquilo y relajado. Antes de poder continuar la conversación, alguien toco la puerta del departamento, alertando a los dos rubios, pero Tsuiseki escucho la voz del Hokage, así que decidió abrirles, pero junto a él, se encontraba una mujer con una extraña mascara blanca con tres líneas rojas y de cabellos purpuras largos, usando unas ropas tipo uniformes de tonos grises y con una katana sencilla en su espalda.

— Buenos días Naruto y Tsuiseki-san, me alegro de ver que se instalaron sin ningún problema – entro Hiruzen al departamento junto a la mujer – me impresiona lo rápido que limpiaron

— Nosotros no lo hicimos, ya estaba así cuando llegamos. Creí que usted lo había limpiado Abuelo

— Eso es extraño – respondió el Hokage a las palabras del joven rubio

— Huele a lavanda y un poco de canela – hablo la mujer enmascarada

— Disculpe la pregunta Hokage, pero ella…

— Sí, me disculpo – Hiruzen señalo a la chica que rápidamente hizo una reverencia – ella es Yugao Uzuki, es una de mis mejores ninjas ANBU, la elite de Konoha, y la de mayor confianza. Hablé con ella anoche y le conté todo lo relacionado a ustedes

— Ya veo – Tsuiseki la vio con duda hasta que activo su brazalete – respiración tranquila y actitud centrada, aspectos esenciales en un guerrero de elite

— Ella les ayudara con cualquier detalle o duda para que no tengan problemas en mezclarse con las personas de la aldea en caso de que yo no pueda ayudarles

— Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, les ayudare en cuanto pueda – la mujer inclino su cabeza para después ver a Naruto – la última vez que te vi, eras un niño muy travieso Naruto-kun

— Creo recordarte – el rubio la miro con sorpresa, hasta que se impresión cuando la chica se quitó la máscara - ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Cuando tenía 5 años, me compraste un Ramen de Ichiraku por mi cumpleaños

— Me alegro que me recuerdes – la chica le sonrió para después poner un semblante triste – discúlpame. Ese día en que te fuiste, yo estaba fuera de la aldea en una misión… cuando supe que te habían atacado y desapareciste, me enojé mucho y yo…

— No guardo rencor ni odio por eso Yugao-san, le agradezco que me haya cuidado en el pasado – Naruto alzo su puño hacia la chica a señal de saludo – espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos

— Lo mismo espero Naruto-kun… - las palabras de la chica se detuvieron cuando un pequeño destello le deslumbro un poco - ¿Pero qué…?

— "Ya que nos mostraste tu rostro…" – Tsuiseki desactivo su metamorfosis para revelar su verdadera apariencia a la ANBU – "es justo que tu veas mi verdadera apariencia"

— Increíble – Yugao se veía impresionada, pero no asustada, en especial al ver el rostro real de la Yautja – es mucho más sorprendente de lo que me había imaginado, le agradezco su confianza

— "La confianza lleva tiempo" – Tsuiseki volvió a transformarse, pero se encontraba desnuda en su cuerpo humano, lo que hizo que el Hokage se cubriera la nariz con su rostro rojo - ¿Los machos de este mundo son tan débiles a la carne humana femenina?

— Podría ser – Yugao se colocó de nuevo su máscara mientras sacaba un bolso que llevaba consigo – lo bueno es que Hokage-sama no se equivocó en que tendríamos la misma complexión. Le prestare algo de mi ropa y luego iremos a comprar ropa para usted y para Naruto-kun

— Pero me gustan mis ropas de cazador, son mi seña ante los míos…

— No tienes que cambiarlo todo Naruto – Hiruzen se recuperó un poco para acercarse al rubio – Yugao te ayudara a preparar un nuevo conjunto y otras cosas que necesitaras. Mañana te llevare a la Academia para que realices las evaluaciones ninja

— Suena bien para mí, entonces vamos de una vez, de veras

— Extrañaba ese tic verbal tuyo – rio un poco Yugao mientras enseñaba a Tsuiseki a cómo vestirse – creo que tendré mucho trabajo con usted Tsuiseki-san

— Lamento las molestias Yugao… eh, ¿Cómo se pronuncia?

— También le daré algunas lecciones de habla de la aldea

Unos minutos después, Hiruzen regreso a su oficina para arreglar la papelería de inscripción de Naruto, y la inclusión de Tsuiseki en la Plantilla ninja, luego de que Yugao evaluara sus habilidades. En la aldea, Yugao salía en compañía de sus dos protegidos, que ahora llevaban mejores ropas más adecuadas. Naruto usaba un chaleco naranja con franjas negras horizontales sin mangas y cuello azul que mantenía abierto, mientras debajo usaba su cota de malla ligera pero resistente, además de sus dispositivos y armas en su cintura, muñecas y un collar con algunos colmillos y dientes en su cuello y los pequeños trofeos de caza en su cintura; llevaba un pantalón ninja negro con unas líneas rojas y sandalias ninjas negras y en la parte trasera de su cinturón estaba su lanza guardada en su tamaño reducido. Tsuiseki por otro lado, opto por unas ropas similares a las de Yugao, pero ella también mantuvo la cota de malla debajo de su ropa. Ella ahora usaba una blusa top de tono verde oscuro como s fuera camuflaje y un pants ninja del mismo tono muy pegado que resaltaba sus sensuales piernas. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta a sugerencia de Yugao y en sus hombros y brazos usaba partes de su armadura como protección, al igual que en sus piernas a forma de falda. Cuando salieron, Tsuiseki se colocó lo que parecían unas gafas negras grandes y metálicas, pero ella explico que era una versión mejorada de su máscara y visor de Yautja, diseñado para usar con su cuerpo humano.

— Esto que llaman "ropa interior" es algo extraño, aunque admito que se siente cómodo el usarlo – hablo Tsuiseki mirando la parte trasera de sus piernas – no sabía que cubría partes vitales como el corazón o el coxis

— Bueno, no protegen contra armas o ataques, pero hace que uno se encuentre más cómodo al luchar – hablo Yugao un poco nerviosa ya sin su máscara – además, los hombres ven a una mujer débil si se muestra vulnerable

— Ya veo – Tsuiseki parecía grabar todo en su brazalete al igual que Naruto – también debo admitir que algunas de sus armas, llegan a ser un poco primitivas, pero están bien fabricadas con los materiales a su disposición

— En el campo de entrenamiento #14 podremos ponerlos a prueba con las mías, pero si gustan podemos comer algo antes de eso

— Me gustaría volver a probar el Ramen de Ichiraku – hablo Naruto – en serio que extrañaba su sabor

— ¿Qué comías antes Naruto-kun?

— Bueno, la carne de las bestias que cazaba, como los Wildmutt – enumeraba Naruto con seriedad – su pelaje es bueno cuando exploras planetas fríos, y su carne era dura y llena de proteínas, aunque nada jugosa pues eran puro musculo

— Veo que estas muy bien entrenado – Yugao se impresionaba con esa explicación - ¿No hay vegetales en el espacio?

— Bueno, está el planeta de los Wildvine, que tienen frutos muy dulces y ácidos, algunos incluso peligroso para los Yautja. Solíamos intercambiar frutos por tecnología, protección o apoyo

— Entre los Yautja, el comer solo la carne era algo habitual, pero poco a poco nuestras dietas fueron cambiando por el constante viaje entre planetas y galaxias – continuo Tsuiseki – pero el cómo los humanos mezclaban tanto la carne, como los vegetales y las especias en esos Ramen que Naruto había llevado consigo, nos daban mucha curiosidad

— Entonces, probar un Ramen recién hecho le impresionara Tsuiseki-san

Llegaron los tres al restaurante de Ramen, donde fueron recibidos por Ayame y su padre, el señor Teuchi. Los dueños del restaurante tardaron un poco en reconocer al pequeño niño rubio hiperactivo que había desaparecido, quedando Teuchi muy impresionado, y Ayame totalmente asombrada con un gran rubor en su rostro por la atlética figura del mucho que era más joven que el por algunos años. Entre recuerdos, historias inventadas de un viaje de entrenamiento y algunas breves lecciones a la Yautja disfrazada de cómo usar palillos para comer el Ramen, el cual declaro que era un platillo digno para un poderoso guerrero, la tarde paso rápido. Cerca del atardecer, Naruto se dirigía a su departamento después de explorar un poco de la aldea sin ser visto por otros, llevando consigo la ropa que había comprado para él y su madre adoptiva. Él hubiera querido ver como se desenvolvía su madre en las pruebas de Yugao, pero debía preparar parte de su equipo para el día de mañana y también quería tomar un baño, pues entre las cosas que extrañaba de su planeta, eran los baños refrescantes, que no se comparaban a los baños fríos o no tan limpios en los pantanos o ríos de los planetas que visitaban, aunque su olfato altamente entrenado ya podía soportar su propio olor natural, sentía que quienes estaban a su alrededor no lo soportaban del todo. Llego a su departamento, pero vio la silueta de alguien de pie en la entrada, como si se debatiera el entrar o no.

Esta silueta de apariencia femenina y de un tamaño un poco más bajito que el de Naruto, no era otra que la heredera del Clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, una chica con un cabello azulado estilo hime y de ojos aperlados, usando un pantalón ninja azul y un suéter blanco sencillo que llevaba la insignia de su can en su hombro. La chica miraba la puerta del departamento con muchas dudas en su cabeza. Se preguntaba a sí misma la razón de venir a este mismo lugar por casi 6 años, en espera larga y desesperada. De pequeña, solía venir para ver a un pequeño niño de su misma edad, de cabellos rubios alborotados, quien le había salvado de unos bravucones, aunque se había llevado una fea paliza. Pero aun así la defendió, y aun siendo unos pequeños, en su corazón sabía lo que había pasado y lo que significaba ese sentimiento: estaba enamorada de su héroe. Pero su timidez nunca le permitió agradecerle a ese niño por haberla protegido, y su sufrimiento subió al descubrir que ese niño había desaparecido.

Al parecer, un día después de la habitual celebración de aniversario de la muerte del Zorro de las Nueve colas, nadie en la aldea había sabido sobre el paradero de ese niño. Incluso los de su clan lo habían estado buscando sin éxito alguno. El corazón de la pequeña se fracturo al escuchar como algunos ninjas adultos lo declaraban perdido o muerto, como si su existencia no valiera nada. Pero ella sabía que seguía vivo, en alguna parte, todo su ser le gritaba que ese niño regresaría. Así que se prometió esperar su regreso, y que mejor que mantener limpio su hogar en su ausencia. Todas las tardes terminado su entrenamiento, partía a la casa de ese niño y se encargaba de limpiar su departamento, sacudía el polvo, cambiaba las sabanas y las cortinas, barría y trapeaba el piso, pero, sobre todo, entrenaba consigo misma el cómo eliminar su timidez, pues quería darle las gracias y la bienvenida que merecía. Pero ese día en específico, después de estar 6 años esperando, sintió que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Mañana empezaría su vida como ninja de Konoha, lo que le impediría cumplir con su deseo. ¿Y si el no regresaba? ¿Y si todo su esfuerzo fue en vano? ¿Todo su entrenamiento físico y emocional había sido en vano? Su corazón se sintió estrujado por pensar en esas palabras, que tristemente se convertían en una realidad.

— Disculpa – Naruto se acercó a la chica por detrás - ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Hyaaa! – Hinata dio u brinquito por la sorpresa al escuchar una voz masculina detrás suyo – y-yo, bueno…

— ¿Acaso buscabas a alguien? – Naruto miraba con duda a la chica que le parecía muy conocida – me pareces, familiar

— Bueno, lo que pasa… - Hinata vio a quien se encontraba detrás suyo, quedando sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba – Na-Naruto-kun…

— ¿Nos conocemos? – el rubio se acercó al rostro de la chica, el cual parecía intensificarse en su rubor por la cercanía del chico totalmente cambiado – me pareces familiar

— Y-yo, bueno… - Hinata cerró los ojos un momento, para después recordar que se había prometido ser más valiente y fuerte para cuando el chico regresara – me… ¡Me llamo Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuga!

— ¿Hinata? – el rubio la siguió observando, para después acercarse a la puerta con tranquilidad – siento que te conozco, pero bueno. ¿Quieres pasar? Veré que puedo ofrecerte

— Gra-gracias – la cica entro al departamento, aunque esta vez parecía algo raro para ella, pues siempre había entrado, pero esta vez se sentía diferente

— Bueno, me disculpo si no puedo ofrecerte algo, pero debo tomar un baño – el rubio empezó a quitarse la camisa con naturalidad, sorprendiendo mucho a la chica – pero antes, ¿Qué hacías afuera de mi casa?

— Bu-bueno… - Hinata desviaba la mirada tratando de controlar sus nervios – la-la verdad es…

— Así que tú fuiste quien venía aquí todo el tiempo – la presencia de Tsuiseki sorprendió a Hinata, mientras Naruto se extrañó de verla tan temprano

— ¿Qué haces aquí Madre? Creí que estarías con Yugao-san entrenando

— ¿Ma-Madre? – Hinata se sorprendió al descubrir eso

— Acabamos temprano, no fue difícil – menciono la mujer que empezaba a quitarse la ropa – en fin, tomare una ducha en la refrescante regadera

— ¡Oye, yo llegue primero! Quería usarla antes

— Tengo superioridad de rango, así que yo decido – Tsuiseki ya se quitaba la blusa, apenando aún más a Hinata

— ¡Dis-disculpen! – Hinata logro hablar en voz alta, siendo vista por ambos rubios – yo… eh, bueno…

— A propósito, ¿Quién es ella y que hace aquí? – pregunto Tsuiseki con duda

El incómodo silencio entre los tres en el departamento no se comparó al incomodo momento que sufrió Hinata después de eso. La peli azul no se explicaba como paso de estar afuera de la puerta de esa casa, luego en la sala de la misma, para finalizar dentro del cuarto de baño con una toalla cubriendo su joven, pero apreciable cuerpo mientras Naruto lavaba su cuerpo con tranquilidad y Tsuiseki se encontraba recostada en la bañera con su cuerpo totalmente dentro del agua con mucha tranquilidad.

— Esto de los baños de cuerpo completo es lo mejor, Yugao-san no mentía – hablo Tsuiseki con los ojos cerrados pasando sus manos por sus brazos

— Yo quería estar primero en la bañera – se quejaba Naruto con pesar mientras veía a Hinata, quien se cubría con mucha pena – pero, ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo que te conozco?

— Naruto, ella huele a esa cosa llamada lavanda – hablo Tsuiseki mirándola mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la bañera – ella debió ser quien venía al departamento a limpiarlo

— ¿Eso es verdad?

— Bu-bueno, así es – la chica se encontraba sentada en un banquillo del baño con mucha pena – yo… venia todos los días… para… cuando volvieras

— Eres una gran amiga Hinata – Naruto se puso de pie totalmente desnudo mientras hacia una reverencia – muchas gracias Hinata

— ¡No es ne-necesario! – Hinata se cubría el rostro totalmente ruborizado mientras le señalaba al rubio su "descuido"

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah claro, el pudor y vergüenza! – el rubio tomo la toalla y se cubrió sus partes privadas – lo siento, en donde vivía antes no era extraño compartir los baños. Aunque no había tinas calientes como estas

— Naruto-kun, si pu-puedo preguntar – la oji azul recupero la cordura para ver a la mujer que le miraba con seriedad - ¿Do-donde estuviste? La gente, decía que habías desaparecido, o muerto

— Veras, sobre eso… - Naruto vio que su madre adoptiva negaba ante su idea – estuve de viaje. Mi madre me llevo lejos para entrenarme y después de muchos años, regrese

— Ya veo – la chica se relajó con esa respuesta mientras pasaba una toalla por sus piernas con delicadeza

— Hinata-san, te pido que no reveles esto a otras personas – hablo Tsuiseki poniéndose de pie en la bañera – nadie debe saber sobre nuestro regreso

— S-sí, no se preocupe, eh…

— Me llamo Tsuiseki Uzumaki, soy la madre de Naruto por si necesitabas saberlo

— Le prometo no revelárselo a nadie

— Eso me parece bien, ahora ayúdame por favor – la mujer se acercó a Hinata con una esponja en su mano – en donde vivíamos antes, solo nos sumergíamos en el agua, pero me gustaría aprender a tomar un baño de forma correcta, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Con un gran rubor en sus mejillas y después de pedir que Naruto saliera del baño, Hinata acepto la extraña propuesta de la mujer. Después de eso, la chica empezó a escuchar un poco de Naruto, mientras Hinata le refresco la memoria al rubio guerrero sobre el cómo se conocieron hace muchos años, lo que hizo comprender a Naruto esos vagos recuerdos que tenia de cuando había ayudado a una niña de unos bravucones. Al comprender lo que había dicho y lo que intentaba hacer en estos años al mantener su hogar limpio, Naruto le ofreció ayudarle con lo que ella pidiera, como una forma de devolver el favor hecho, lo que hizo que Hinata se sorprendiera y alegrara por dentro por tener una oportunidad de acercarse al rubio. Llego la noche y Hinata se retiró, sabiendo que mañana Naruto ingresaría a la Academia Ninja, donde podría verlo de nuevo. No era el reencuentro que ella había esperado tener, pero no se quejaba de lo que había experimentado y visto en ese momento, sobre todo con Naruto, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran en exceso. Una vez que la chica se fue, Tsuiseki la miraba con mucha duda, para después ver algo en su brazalete.

— Esa hembra humana parece que se ve atraída a ti – hablo Tsuiseki con sorpresa – eso explicaría porque venía aquí a limpiar

— Vamos Madre, eso es exagerado – el rubio solo se recostó en su cama ante esas palabras, solo usando un short como pijama – tu dijiste que era muy joven para tener una hembra a mi lado

— Eso es porque no se permiten híbridos entre los Yautja. Por eso necesitabas una hembra a tu lado – Tsuiseki ahora usaba una blusa de tirantes pequeña y un mini short como pijama mientras se recostaba al lado de Naruto – esta pequeña, podría ser una gran hembra para ti. Se nota que es leal

— Bueno, Padre siempre decía que una hembra debe ser solo leal a un macho, pero aún es muy pronto para eso, ¿No crees?

— Nunca sabes cuándo puedes morir en una cacería, eso decía Ryoshi. Lo que puedes hacer, es ofrecerle alguna ofrenda de una cacería, o misiones como las conocen en este mundo. Así la reclamas como tuya antes de que otros lo hagan

— Aún es muy pronto – el rubio miro la luna desde su ventana con una sonrisa de nostalgia – creo que extraño las dos lunas moradas del Planeta Yautja

— Aun así, esta pequeña luna es bonita. Es mejor dormir, mañana tendrás un día difícil

— Lo se Madre, descansa

— Descansa tú también cachorro

Tsuiseki le dio un beso pequeño en la frente a Naruto para después acompañarlo en el sueño, sabiendo que el día de mañana sería muy atareado.

**Su nueva vida en Konoha había empezado… **

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Saludos a todos, es un gran gusto para mi, desearles a todos y cada uno un feliz año nuevo 2020**

**Que este año sea igual o mejor que el pasado, que todos sus sueños, metas y aspiraciones se vuelvan realidad. Que la familia, los amigos y las personas que amamos y que nos aman, siemre esten presentes en sus vidas. **

**Empezamos el año con esta actualizacion que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Tambien se vendran actualizaciones y nuevos proyectos, algunos sencillos, otros inovadores, y tal vez pronto, una novela propia**

**Espero contar con su apoyo y cariño este año, yo siempre estare agradecido con cada uno de ustedes por sus comentarios y reviews, los cuales me siguen motivando a seguir mejorando en mi trabajo**

**Gracias de nuevo por todo y que tengan un buen dia**

**Emperor92, fuera**

**Paz**


	3. Las Pruebas de Naruto y el Equipo 7

**El Kitsune Depredador**

**Capitulo 2: Las pruebas de Naruto y el Equipo# 7 nace**

Ese lunes en la mañana, Hinata se preparó con una chispa en sus ojos que su padre y hermana nunca habían visto, aun sabiendo que no había razón para esa alegría, pues el perder su lugar como heredera debería ser causa suficiente para que su ánimo descendiera por los suelos. Pero eso no importaba en estos momentos a Hinata, pues en su mente solo estaba la imagen del joven rubio que había vuelto a su vida, y al que parecer se quedaría para siempre. Esos tortuosos 6 años de espera habían valido la pena, y ahora se proponía a mejorar todo aspecto de su vida por él, y eso incluía su actitud y timidez. Sería difícil, pero haría todo el esfuerzo por probarle que era capaz de caminar a su lado.

Llego a la academia, tomo su lugar, y vio la misma rutina de todos los días, algunos conversando, otros distraídos, unos más callados, pero las chicas eran las más escandalosas, que solo deseaban la atención del ultimo Uchiha de la aldea, quien no parecía interesado en su atención, aunque se notaba que elevaban su ego. Ella no comprendía que tenia de especial ese chico, su talento y habilidad solo lo opacaba su seriedad y sus malos gestos con los demás, lo cual le recordaba a la mayoría de los miembros de su clan, por eso lo evitaba a toda costa. En eso, entro Iruka Umino, el sensei encargado de su clase.

— Buenos días a todos. Hoy se realizarán las pruebas de promoción Genin – hablo el sensei con tranquilidad – pero antes, el Hokage nos presentara a un estudiante que vino aquí para tomar las mismas pruebas que ustedes

— Gracias Iruka – el Hokage Hiruzen apareció en el aula para después mirar a la puerta – ya puedes pasar Naruto

Además de Hinata, solo algunos lograron recodar ese nombre, como lo fue Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara, pero el resto solo pudo recordar que el nombre de ese niño había sido pronunciado cuando se había declarado su desaparición. Pero todos se mostraron atentos y algunas chicas no podían ocultar su impresión al ver al joven rubio que solo les rebasaba por un poco de altura, además de un cuerpo más fornido y trabajado. Hinata noto como algunas chicas se mostraban más que impresionadas al ver a ese chico, lo que le causó molestia, algo que nunca había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

— Para los que tengan alguna duda, Naruto estuvo fuera de la aldea por cuestiones familiares, pero ha cumplido con su formación educativa como todos ustedes – hablo el Hokage – por tanto, en las siguientes pruebas no se le dará ninguna exclusividad. Tendrá la misma oportunidad que ustedes

— Bienvenido Naruto, puedes sentarte donde gustes

— Gracias Iruka-san – el rubio le dio una reverencia al sensei y al Hokage y prosiguió a buscar un lugar disponible – disculpa Hinata-san, ¿Me permites?

— ¡¿Aquí?! ¡Cla-claro! – la chica se ruborizo cuando el rubio la reconoció en seguida y le pidió sentarse a su lado

— Gracias, eres a la única que reconocí aquí

— _Se fijó en mi _– fue el pensamiento de Hinata que no lograba ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas

Todos observaban a Naruto, aunque muchos no querían darle crédito a su físico, pues no creían que lograría mucho en las evaluaciones. Pero sus pensamientos fueron abatidos gracias a los resultados de los mismos, pues en cuanto a los exámenes de conocimientos, aunque no fue la calificación más elevada, dejo por debajo a muchos, incluidas las chicas; en las demostraciones de Taijutsu y lanzamiento de shuriken fue igual de excepcional, al vencer a dos de sus oponentes con facilidad con rápidos movimientos y llaves de sumisión que con gran aplicación de fuerza habrían causado fracturas en brazos y piernas. En cuanto al lanzamiento de shuriken, aunque Naruto prefería las armas Yautja, rápidamente se adaptó a los kunai y shuriken, logrando no solo dar en todos los blancos, sino también demostrar gran fuerza al lanzar las armas y crear grandes perforaciones en los blancos.

Lo último, fueron las pruebas de implementación de chakra, lo cual podría parecer un gran desafío para Naruto. Pero los pergaminos llevados en su viaje le permitieron aprender lo básico del chakra, como su distribución y uso correcto, en especial al poseer grandes reservas gracias al Biju dentro suyo, pero el uso de su chakra no era necesario en estos momentos. La última prueba, un jutsu clon, fue sencilla para el rubio guerrero, pero el ansiaba aprender uno en específico que descubrió en sus pergaminos llamado **Clon de Sombra**, pero su información no estaba disponible en los pergaminos, por lo que, finalizando las pruebas, le pediría información al Hokage para poder aprender de este.

— Muy bien Naruto, eso concluye la mayoría de las pruebas, solo faltaría un **Jutsu de Transformación **– hablo Iruka al frente suyo con unos Chunin respaldando las pruebas

— Entendido, ¿Puedo convertirme en alguien de aquí o puede ser en quien yo quiera?

— Sorpréndenos Naruto – hablo uno de los sensei llamado Mizuki

— Muy bien – el rubio sonrió con cierta confianza mientras se concentraba - **¡Jutsu de Transformación!**

Una pequeña nube de humo cubrió al rubio, que revelo al despejarse al mismo Naruto, pero ahora tenía un cuerpo femenino que parecía una perfecta versión femenina suya, pero con un físico por demás que envidiable. Varios de los chicos presentes, incluidos el ultimo Uchiha, junto con los sensei de la prueba quedaron atónitos ante la transformación. Una vez que demostró que esta era aprobada, Naruto regreso a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué fue eso Naruto? – pregunto Iruka muy sorprendido y un poco enojado

— Solo una transformación para el engaño – respondió Naruto con naturalidad – después de todo, un ninja siempre debe ser hábil para sorprender a sus enemigos

— Bu-bueno, eso es verdad – Iruka solo pudo negar con seriedad, pero riéndose por dentro por la broma – eso concluye tus pruebas Naruto

— Gracias Iruka-san

Como era de esperarse, Naruto paso sus pruebas con facilidad, hasta cierto punto alcanzar una mención honorifica. Cuando el rubio se disponía a irse para celebrar su graduación con su madre, Mizuki lo detuvo, felicitándolo por cómo se había desenvuelto en las pruebas, además de ofrecerle un ascenso rápido al rango Chunin, si estaba dispuesto a superar una prueba ninja especial para él. Naruto no sabía que este ninja lo que deseaba era aprovecharse de la ignorancia del recién llegado para culparlo del robo de un poderoso pergamino, mientras este escapaba con este. Y fue una lástima para Mizuki, que había intentado engañar a un joven guerrero que era capaz de ver a través de las pobres mentiras y engaños de ese hombre con facilidad, por lo que fue a reportarlo al Hokage junto a su madre Yautja. Esa noche, Mizuki espera en lo profundo del bosque a que llegara Naruto, mientras se preparaba para atacarlo a traición, en eso, apareció el rubio, llevando el pergamino en sus manos.

— Buen trabajo Naruto, sabía que eras el indicado para esta prueba

— Le agradezco Mizuki-san, ahora ¿Cómo ascenderé a Chunin?

— Primero, entrégame el pergamino para revisar que sea legitimo…

— No será necesario – al decir eso, detrás de Naruto apareció Iruka y Yugao – Iruka-san ya comprobó que el pergamino es real. Después de todo, el Hokage me confirmo que esto no me haría ascender a Chunin, sino que era una trampa tuya

— ¡¿Cómo es que…?! – Mizuki se sorprendió ante esto, pero intento calmarse - ¿Por qué están de su lado? ¡Él es el niño demonio!

— ¿Demonio dices? – la voz de una mujer detrás de Mizuki lo paralizo – solo un ignorante llama demonio a Naruto

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, la silueta se mostró como Tsuiseki, quien alzo su brazo y disparo algo desde su brazo, atrapando a Mizuki en una especie de red. Al recuperarse, el mentiroso ninja saco un kunai para cortar la red, pero esta no parecía romperse.

— Déjame aclararte algo Mizuki, sé muy bien el papel que tengo como Jinchuriki – se acercó Naruto junto a los adultos presentes – y solo aquellos que no conocen la verdad, me llaman demonio

— Naruto no es un demonio, no es el zorro de las nueve colas y mucho menos es culpable por sus crímenes – hablo Iruka detrás de Naruto – hoy me demostró lo mucho que ha crecido lejos de la aldea

— No importa donde me encierren, cuando escape me las pagaran…

— Veo que no comprendes la gravedad de tu situación – Tsuiseki activo algo en su brazalete, lo que hizo que la red empezara a comprimirse lentamente

— ¡¿Qué… que es esto?! – Mizuki presiono con fuerza su kunai sobre la red, pero lo único que logro, fue que su arma se rompiera por la presión

— Mizuki, dinos para quien trabajas – hablo Yugao agachándose a su altura - ¿Quién te ordeno robar el pergamino?

— ¡No obtendrán nada de mí! – grito Mizuki con furia intentando salir de la trampa - ¡No pueden hacerme esto!

— Tal vez necesites un poco más de presión – la rubia ninja volvió a presionar su brazalete, haciendo que la red dejara inmóvil a Mizuki por la presión

— Mizuki, no hagas esto más difícil – hablo Iruka tratando de convencer a su ex compañero - ¿Quién te ordeno robar el pergamino?

— No lo entiendes Iruka, si les digo, me matara. Nadie es más temible que él…

— No sé de quién hablas, pero estoy segura que no me supera a mi…

Al decir esto, Tsuiseki desactivo de nuevo su transformación humana, revelando su forma Yautja, lo que dejo impresionado a Iruka que había escuchado la historia del viaje de Naruto, pero causando miedo a Mizuki.

— ¡Un monstruo! – Mizuki intento escapar, pero sus movimientos solo lo estaban lastimando - ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

— "Humano inferior, tu respuesta temerosa rebela que no eres digno de llamarte ninja" – la depredadora activo de nuevo su brazalete

— Es tu ultima oportunidad Mizuki, no hagas enfurecer a mi madre – hablo Naruto señalando a la Yautja y luego al pergamino - ¿Quién te ordeno…?

— ¡Fue Orochimaru! – Mizuki grito con miedo y lágrimas salir de sus ojos - ¡El me lo ordeno! ¡Me obligo a robar el pergamino! ¡Ahora sáquenme de aquí por favor!

— Con eso basta – Naruto se levantó para entregarle el pergamino a Iruka – gracias por permitirme ver la técnica de los **Clones de Sombra**. Hay que dárselo al Abuelo Hokage de inmediato

— Me parece bien Naruto, luego te invitare un Ramen – continuo Iruka mientras se alejaba del lugar junto a Naruto

— ¡Esperen, sáquenme de aquí! – gritaba Mizuki viendo a los dos hombres alejarse - ¡Ya les dije lo que querían, ahora…!

— Si fuiste capaz de traicionar a alguien como Orochimaru, eso significa que no entiendes el sentido de lealtad – hablo Yugao con seriedad – eres patético

— "Como ninja, has fracasado" – Tsuiseki activo de nuevo su brazalete, para después alejarse lentamente – "muere sin honor"

Lo último que vio Yugao de Mizuki, fue como la red se comprimía por completo, acabando con la vida del ninja traidor para siempre. Al día siguiente, todos los graduados se encontraban en el aula nuevamente en espera de la asignación de sus equipos ninjas y sus sensei. Nuevamente Naruto se puso al lado de Hinata, que le explicaba cómo funcionaban los equipos ninjas, asignación de misiones y como se formaban. Por dentro, la peli azul deseaba que le asignaran con Naruto, pero su deseo se esfumo cuando se determinó que ella estaría en el equipo #8 con Kiba y Shino, mientras Naruto termino en el equipo #7, junto a Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, pero lo raro es que se determinó que no solo tendrían un sensei, sino dos, pero Naruto ya estaba al tanto que su madre sería la segunda sensei. Hinata se despidió del rubio una vez que su sensei llego por ella, pero este le recordó que aun mantendría su promesa de ayudarle con su entrenamiento, lo que alegro a la chica, que se despidió con un pequeño abrazo, lo que le costó mucha fuerza de voluntad. Varios minutos después, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban esperando a sus dos sensei en el aula. La chica de cabellera rosada miraba discretamente al rubio que solo se encontraba leyendo un pergamino en su asiento con tranquilidad. La chica recordaba que, de pequeño, ese chico era un niño problema, o al menos eso le decía su madre, pero ahora parecía totalmente diferente, como si un aura desconocida de misterio y madurez lo cubriera por completo.

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – pregunto Sasuke con mirada analítica hacia Naruto – muchos te creían muerto

— Si eso te dijeron, pues créelo – respondo el rubio sin despegar la vista de su lectura – si las personas no le dieron importancia a mi ausencia, es porque simplemente no les importaba realmente

— Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor. Y eso es lo que eres…

— No puedes juzgarme sin siquiera conocerme – Naruto guardo el pergamino entre sus cosas para situarse frente al aula - ¿Acaso yo estoy diciendo que pareces un niño mimado solo por semblante de engreído que muestras en tu porte?

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – el Uchiha se levantó de su asiento con enojo

— ¡Oye, no deberías insultar a Sasuke-kun…!

— ¿Insultarlo? Él fue quien me llamo perdedor en primer lugar – el rubio miraba hacia Sasuke con seriedad - ¿No es así madre?

— Es verdad – la voz de una mujer detrás de Sasuke paralizo a los jóvenes – no reconocer sus propios errores es una falla grave de un guerrero

— ¿Pero cuando…? – Sakura se asusto al ver a la mujer rubia que había aparecido tan repentinamente

— Mi nombre es Tsuiseki Uzumaki, seré la segunda sensei de este equipo – la mujer camino al frente del aula colocándose al lado de Naruto – y por como lo dijo, si. Soy la madre de Naruto, y para responder a tu pregunta niño, Naruto estuvo de viaje conmigo en estos seis años de ausencia. Todo relacionado a este viaje no es algo que cambie tu panorama de la vida. Te recomiendo no hacer preguntas que son totalmente inútiles

— Mph, como sea – el Uchiha desvió la mirada con enojo ante esas palabras

— Ahora, ¿Dónde esta el otro sensei llamado Kakashi Hatake?

— No ha llegado Tsuiseki-sensei – Sakura se acerco un poco, viéndose nerviosa – pero, ¿En que momento usted…?

— Si quieres decirme algo, borra ese semblante nervioso en ti – la mujer mostraba una mirada intimidante a la pequeña peli rosa – si te haces llamar ninja, no debes mostrar un semblante de debilidad

— S-si sensei… - Sakura sentía que cada palabra calaba en su interior

— Bien, ya que el otro sujeto no llego, tendré que tomar el cargo de este escuadrón – Tsuiseki camino a la puerta siendo seguida por Naruto – salgamos de aquí para hablar un poco…

— Esperen un momento – al lugar llego un sujeto con la cara cubierta desde la ventana – perdón por llegar tarde

— ¿Usted es Kakashi Hatake? – interrogo Naruto al ver al sujeto

— Si, me disculpo por la tardanza – el sujeto entro por completo en el aula – es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida…

— Inaceptable, la puntualidad es algo imperdonable en un guerrero – hablo Tsuiseki afilando su mirada al peli plateado – si va a tomar a su cargo a estos jóvenes, o mejora su puntualidad o los deja morir. Su ausencia como sensei en su equipo podría costarles la vida a ellos

— S-si, lo entiendo – Kakashi bajo la mirada al no saber como responder a esas palabras

— Como decía, salgamos de aquí – la rubia mujer salió del aula junto a Naruto, dejando a los otros tres en un silencio incomodo que no les dio otra opción mas que seguirlos

Unos segundos después, todos se encontraban en la azotea de la academia para poder conocerse un poco mejor.

— Bien, si vamos a ser un equipo, lo ideal seria conocernos un poco mejor – expreso Kakashi junto a Tsuiseki – así que, ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña presentación breve sobre nosotros?

— ¿Podría darnos un ejemplo? – pregunto Sakura sentada en unas gradas junto a Sasuke y Naruto

— Bien, veamos – el peli plateado miro al cielo con aburrimiento – me llamo Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos y disgustos, no creo que le interesen, y en estos momentos no tengo ninguna meta en especifico en la vida

— Pero, no nos dijo nada…

— No lo estás viendo desde un punto de vista correcto niña – hablo Tsuiseki con seriedad – apenas estamos formando este equipo, pero no debes bajar tu guardia y revelar demasiada información si no confías de pleno en la gente

— Entonces de nada sirve presentarse si no vamos a revelar nada sobre nosotros – expreso Sasuke con enojo

— No tiene que ser información verídica del todo, por ejemplo – la rubia dio un paso al frente mientras sacaba algo de entre sus cosas – mi nombre es Tsuiseki Uzumaki, provengo de una tribu muy lejana a esta aldea. No tengo pasatiempos en específico, más que el entrenamiento arduo y la preparación constante para el combate. Me disgusta el deshonor en el combate y las traiciones, al igual que los alimentos secos. Mi único objetivo para futuro es conseguir un título merecido por mi arduo trabajo

— Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás madre – expreso el rubio menor mientras alzaba su pulgar – ahora sigo yo. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, comparto el mismo gusto con mi madre por el entrenamiento arduo y el reconocimiento en mi tribu donde fui criado en los últimos seis años. Debo admitir que tengo un gusto por la carne, en especial si la consigo cazando, pero lo que más extrañaba en mi regreso era el Ramen, por lo que me alegro que el de Ichiraku siga aquí

— Bueno, esa es una buena presentación, ¿Quién sigue?

— Terminemos con esto – respondió el Uchiha a la pregunta del peli plateado – me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. No me gustan muchas cosas en particular, más que entrenar y los tomates. Me disgustan muchas cosas, como las personas fastidiosas o que presumen algo que no son

— Cuidado, no te muerdas la lengua – bufo Naruto con burla

— Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, sino una misión. Atrapar a alguien y hacer que pague por sus crímenes

— Si no planteas bien tus metas, estas se volverán vacías y sin sentido alguno – exclamo Tsuiseki para la molestia de Sasuke

— Yo sigo – hablo Sakura para bajar la tensión del momento – me llamo Sakura Haruno, y bueno, mis sueños… o más bien mi deseo… - a cada momento, la chica miraba sin mucha discreción al Uchiha con leves risitas en su rostro – y mi sueño en el futuro seria… ¡Hyyaaaa…!

El grito de emoción de la chica se detuvo abruptamente cuando una lanza metálica paso muy cerca de su rostro, clavándose en la banca donde estaba sentada. Sakura vio que la mujer de cabellera rubia le había lanzado su arma, con una expresión de enojo hacia ella.

— Niña, voy a ignorar lo que acabas de hacer y te preguntare – la mujer se acercó para tomar su arma y mirar fijamente a la chica - ¿Cuál es tu propósito al convertirte en un ninja? Si me mientes, te costara muy caro

— Y-yo… solo quería… - la peli rosa sintió como un gran miedo invadía su cuerpo, lo que le impidió articular palabra alguna

— No creo que sea necesario intimidarle tanto Tsuiseki-san – Kakashi se acercó en defensa de la chica que parecía estar al borde del llanto

— No permitiré débiles en este grupo – Tsuiseki guardo su lanza para regresar a su lugar

— Aunque debo decir, que la vida que les espera será dura, y necesitamos ver si están listos para esa responsabilidad. Mañana a las 8 de la mañana nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento #7 para una prueba de aprobación ninja. Si fracasan, regresaran a la academia

— Sin problemas, estaré ahí puntual – afirmo Naruto con seriedad

— Y no desayunen nada, o podrían vomitar – termino Kakashi mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

— Perfecto, con el estómago vacío será mucho mejor y todo un desafío, de veras – afirmo Naruto mientras empezaba a retirarse - ¿Tú también nos pondrás una prueba madre?

— Ya conoces mis pruebas, pero ellos no – señalo Tsuiseki a los dos jóvenes que los miraban con desconcierto – si aprueban el reto de Kakashi, deberán enfrentar el mío si desean que les entrene. Buena suerte

Sin esperar otro comentario u objeción, Naruto y su madre desaparecieron con un gran salto hacia el suelo. Esa tarde, Naruto se reunió con Hinata, quien le conto lo que había compartido con su equipo, lo que llamo la atención del rubio por su especialidad con el rastreo. Después de eso, el rubio le mostro unas cuantas de sus armas arrojadizas, mientras le contaba un poco del entrenamiento que solía llevar en el lugar donde había estado, dejando muy impresionada a la peli azul. Llego la noche y Naruto acompaño a la chica a su hogar, quien se sentía muy conmovida por este gesto, a lo que la chica le volvió a abrazar, aunque por su mente había pasado la idea de darle un beso de despedida, pero era demasiado para ella aún. El rubio después de terminar con su tarea, tomo el rumbo a su departamento, con algo de emoción por la prueba de mañana. Al llegar a su hogar, vio a su madre conversando con Yugao, quien al parecer empezó a fraternizar muy bien con la hembra Yautja, que también se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la ANBU de cabellos morados.

La noche paso rápidamente, y la mañana como siempre rutinaria para la madre y su hijo cazador fue sencilla y tranquila, aunque la rubia disfrazada se había levantado aún más temprano, preparando sus pruebas para los otros dos jóvenes con el fin de medir su potencial, aunque sentía algo de molestia por la chica e cabellos rosas, que le hacía sentir un aura de debilidad. Llegaron al lugar con 30 minutos antes, por lo que el rubio empezó a realizar algunos estiramientos, hasta que volvió a sonar la alarma en su brazalete, por lo que procedió a sacar nuevamente una inyección de su kit médico, mientras la rubia mujer salía del bosque sacudiendo sus manos con satisfacción.

— Tenías razón madre, el aire de aquí es más puro y no me eh visto cansado o fatigado – el rubio miraba su brazalete mientras activaba nuevamente una secuencia de conteo - ¿Crees que ya no necesite la medicina?

— No debes tomar mucha confianza, hasta que tu tratamiento esté listo – Tsuiseki se colocó sus lentes oscuros, el cual pareció activarse – creo que el escaneo primario está casi listo. Solo espero que podamos salir de la aldea pronto

— ¿Crees que ellos estén cerca?

— No lo sé, pero ya se descartó la firma de ADN de Xenomorfos, lo que significa que no han encontrado cuerpos o están analizando a los humanos de este planeta…

— Buenos días – la voz de Sakura se escuchó detrás de los dos rubios – veo que madrugaron

— Naturalmente, la puntualidad es esencial – Tsuiseki desactivo sus lentes oscuros para mirar a la chica llegar y detrás de ella estaba Sasuke – solo falta que llegue Kakashi…

— Ya estoy aquí – apareció el mencionado en una nube de humo – de hecho, llegue mucho antes de Naruto y Tsuiseki-san…

— Eso es mentira – interrumpió Naruto con tranquilidad – cuando llegamos, hicimos un reconocimiento de la zona y no había nadie en este lugar

— Ya veo – Kakashi se vio atrapado, por lo que rio de forma nerviosa – en fin, vamos a empezar con la prueba

— ¿En qué consistirá?

— Es simple Sakura – Kakashi saco dos cascabeles los cuales hizo sonar para después colocar en su cintura – tendrán un tiempo límite para quitarme los cascabeles. Quien lo logre, se convertirá en ninja

— Pero, solo hay dos cascabeles – hablo Sasuke con seriedad - ¿significa que uno de nosotros no aprobara esta prueba?

— Así es, veamos que pueden lograr ustedes. Hagan uso de cualquier técnica o método que requieran, veamos que pueden hacer…

Antes de poder continuar, Naruto lanzo unos kunai al peli plateado que los esquivo ágilmente, pero esa acción no le permitió ver como Naruto paso a su lado a gran velocidad mientras alzaba lo que parecía una lanza metálica similar a la de Tsuiseki. Al levantarse, Kakashi comprobó que ya no tenía los cascabeles en su cintura, y vio como Naruto los alzaba en el aire, para después lanzarle los dos a Sasuke, el cual apenas reacciono para atraparlos, quedando muy sorprendido al igual que Sakura y Kakashi.

— Si esto es una prueba de estilo ninja, creo que me siento decepcionado. O el termino correcto era, estafado – dijo Naruto guardando su lanza para caminar a donde estaban sus compañeros

— No estaba listo Naruto…

— Perdone sensei, pero según lo que leí en los pergaminos que me dieron para estudiar decía, y lo cito: "En un combate no existe la preparación, pues el enemigo siempre te atacara cuando menos te lo esperes". Así que, aplique lo aprendido

— Bueno, es verdad, pero…

— Además, la prueba es una farsa – continuo Naruto para sorpresa de Sasuke y Sakura, mientras Tsuiseki escuchaba atentamente – solo usa dos cascabeles, porque espera dos posibles resultados: que nos peleemos por ellos sin siquiera obtenerlos aun, o que trabajemos en equipo y términos sin ninguna aprobación por el hecho de que uno reprobara

— Yo esperaba que trabajaran en equipo para conseguir los cascabeles, de esta forma se conocerían más…

— Yo llegue apenas unos días, así que es imposible que pueda llevarme bien con ellos, además de que ninguno hubiera accedido a trabajar conmigo. Es por eso que preferí darles los cascabeles a ellos. Prefiero no tener un equipo, que entrar en uno donde no seré bien recibido

— ¿Te crees mejor que yo? – Sasuke se acercó de forma desafiante

— No vine aquí para ser mejor que nadie, sino para aprender y ser más fuerte. Si no deseas el cascabel, adelante. Quítaselo tu a Kakashi-sensei

— Naruto, aun con eso, el trabajo en equipo es indispensable para formar los equipos ninja, por lo que…

— Yo aprendí a valerme por mi propia cuenta ante situaciones muy peligrosas, donde mi vida estaba en constante peligro. Pero sé que así son las cosas en Konoha hasta que suba de rango, por lo que, si desea, intentare de nuevo su prueba

— Creo que en este punto ya no serviría si ya conocen el propósito de la prueba…

— En ese caso, yo seré quien determine su nivel de habilidad – hablo Tsuiseki mientras observaba que Sakura había estado perpleja con todo lo dicho – síganme si de verdad se sienten preparados

El grupo camino a la entrada del bosque detrás suyo, el cual se sentía extrañamente oscuro y peligroso. Tsuiseki saco su lanza para tomar impulso y luego la arrojo al profundo del bosque. Unos segundos después se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del arma incrustarse en un árbol.

— Muy bien, vallan por mi lanza – exclamo Tsuiseki con tranquilidad

— ¿Esa es su prueba? – Sasuke bufo con burla mientras se adentraba al bosque – será sencillo…

Sin esperárselo siquiera, una trampa se activó y en solo unos segundos el Uchiha termino de cabeza con sus piernas atadas con unas sogas muy fuertes.

— No todo es lo que aparenta Uchiha – hablo Tsuiseki lanzando un kunai para soltarlo de la trampa – todo el tramo está lleno de trampas que prepare para ustedes. Entre más entren al bosque, más peligrosas se volverán

— ¡Eso es imposible! – Sakura se puso nerviosa al ver esa situación – no hay forma de que alguien siquiera pueda con eso

— Si yo le pido a Naruto que valla, la traería en unos minutos. Además, se supone que son ninjas, por lo que deberían ser capaces de ir por ella evitando las trampas

— Pues yo no voy a poder – Sakura se mostró cabizbaja, pero Tsuiseki coloco su mano sobre su cabeza

— Ven conmigo niña

Tsuiseki arrastro a Sakura un poco lejos del grupo para colocarse detrás de un árbol. Unos minutos después, ella regreso con el rostro totalmente ruborizado, pero tenía una mirada de incertidumbre y cierto miedo, pero a la vez con cierta determinación.

— Ahora, ¿Lo vas a intentar niña?

— S-si sensei – la chica se mostraba asustada, pero miro a Sasuke para darse valor – todo por mi premio

— ¿Premio?

— ¡Hyaaaaa! – Sakura solo grito con desesperación y entro corriendo al bosque

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Tsuiseki-san? – pregunto Kakashi un poco dudoso mientras escuchaba algunos quejidos de la chica venir del bosque

— De donde vengo, se recompensa el éxito del entrenamiento con un premio, sobre todo a las hembras de la tribu – hablo la mujer escuchando los chillidos de Sakura – una de nuestras costumbres es poder seleccionar a un macho guerrero de la tribu más fuerte para que sea nuestra pareja, y no se le puede negar ese favor si cumple con sus pruebas

— Ya veo, le prometiste ayudarle a encontrar a su pareja – concluyo Naruto muy sorprendido – si Sakura lo acepto, ya debe tener uno en la vista

— En cuanto a ti Sasuke – la mujer señalo al Uchiha que se mostraba dudoso por lo que le pudiera ofrecer – por lo que investigue, buscas ser más fuerte para derrotar a un enemigo fuerte. ¿Qué dirías si mi entrenamiento te diera la fuerza y la mentalidad de un verdadero guerrero?

— Pruébelo – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos sin creer lo que le decía

— De acuerdo – la rubia miro a su alrededor y luego a su hijo – Naruto, ese árbol

— ¿Ese árbol madre? – señalo el rubio con tranquilidad

— Ese árbol Naruto

El rubio solo hizo un gesto de aburrimiento y se dirigió al árbol bajo la expectante mirada de Kakashi y Sasuke. Naruto se acercó al árbol y empezó a concentrar chakra en sus brazos y en todo su cuerpo, algo que pudo notar Kakashi, sobre todo por su gran control, algo que solo un ninja al nivel de un Chunin o un Jounnin podría lograr. Al terminar, el rubio se acercó al árbol y con un rápido movimiento golpeo la base del árbol, destrozándolo por completo. Antes de que este cayera al suelo, Naruto lo sostuvo con sus manos y lo levanto hasta llevarlo a su madre y colocarlo en frente de ella como si de un regalo se tratara, dejando impresionando a Sasuke y Kakashi.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

— Mientras Naruto practico el uso del chakra correctamente, también entreno su fuerza y resistencia física, lo que le permite realizar proezas como esta, y mucho más – comento Tsuiseki mientras alzaba su puño para destrozar una parte del tronco con un puñetazo – y esto, es resultado de nuestro entrenamiento

— Y aun me falta mucho más, de veras

— ¡Yo merezco tener esa fuerza! – grito Sasuke – yo la necesito más que nada

— Pues la fuerza no es algo que se gana, sino que se obtiene con entrenamiento y compromiso. Se el cazador o se la presa

— Seré el cazador, no dejare que nadie me supere

— Entonces, adelante – al momento de señalar el bosque, Sasuke entro corriendo

— Naruto, ve y supervisa que no mueran en el intento

— De acuerdo madre – el rubio menor saco su lanza y camino con tranquilidad al bosque, mientras seguían escuchándose los gritos de dolor de Sakura

Una vez que el rubio entro, esperando a que se adentraran lo suficiente en el bosque, Tsuiseki se apoyó en unos de los árboles para después mirar a su alrededor.

— No hay nadie alrededor Kakashi, ya puedes dejar de actuar – la rubia vio como el peli plateado centro su vista en ella – lo que tengas que decirme, te lo permitiré

— Tengo muchas preguntas en concreto – Kakashi mostro un semblante serio mirando a la mujer frente suyo – en primera, ¿Por qué pretende ser la madre de Naruto?

— Si dices eso, es porque conociste a los padres reales del cachorro – la rubia observaba el único ojo visible del sujeto tratando de comprender su duda, hasta que decidió sincerarse a medias – hace seis años, mi pareja y yo vimos como el pequeño rubio corría por su vida de un grupo de Shinobis y aldeanos que querían tomar su vida por un crimen que él no cometió. Lo salvamos y él nos pidió ser más fuerte para no volver a ser una victima

— Eso no le da el derecho a declararse la madre de Naruto, yo la conocí y sé que no le gustaría que su memoria fuera olvidada…

— ¿Hablas de cómo murió protegiendo a su hijo? – esas palabras sorprendieron al peli plateado – conozco los hechos ocurridos hace 12 años. Pero tu preocupación no es necesaria, pues no pretendo tomar el lugar de su madre en los sentimientos del rubio. Mi pareja y yo solo fuimos quienes cuidamos, criamos y entrenamos a Naruto, pero él sabe la verdad de sus padres, del deber que tiene con su aldea, pero el porque me llama "madre" es solo una forma de respeto hacia mí, y una forma de disfrazar nuestra ausencia en estos años

— Bien, eso basta para mi – Kakashi relajo su semblante un poco – el Hokage me comento un poco sobre ti y tu difunto esposo, solo quería escucharlo de ti. Pero por si él no te lo dijo, tienes la misma apariencia de su madre, a excepción por su cabello. Ella era pelirroja

— ¿Pelirroja? – la mujer se mostró dudosa al escuchar esas palabras mientras pensaba – _ya veo porque el decodificador de ADN arrojaba esa posibilidad en cuanto a su apariencia. Necesito investigar más sobre eso_

— Supe que un ANBU de confianza del Hokage le está enseñando un poco de las costumbres de Konoha

— Eso lo tengo cubierto, de hecho – la mujer saco el libro que le dio el Hokage para leerlo con calma – debo recuperar el tiempo perdido…

— ¡¿Usted… lee eso?! – Kakashi palideció al reconocer su libro de pasta naranja favorito

— Afirmativo, el Hokage me lo recomendó. Aunque hay cosas que no comprendo muy bien

— ¡Si me permite aclarar cualquiera de sus dudas, dejare que entrene al equipo como usted quiera!

Un poco confusa por la extraña petición de Kakashi, Tsuiseki acepto eso, sabiendo que necesitaba saber más sobre el "pudor y la vergüenza". La tarde llego y el grupo de jóvenes por fin salió del bosque, siendo Naruto quien al final obtuvo la lanza y unos cuantos raspones; Sasuke solo consiguió varios raspones, cortadas y golpes en la cabeza, el cuerpo y uno que otro en su hombría; Sakura por otro lado solo sostenía una parte de su blusa rasgada mientras cubría con sus manos sus panties que no podían ser ocultadas de cualquiera que le viera, mientras gimoteaba por las numerosas trampas en las que había caído. Ya con eso, ambos sensei declararon que el equipo #7 empezaría con sus misiones el día de mañana, con una exclamación de celebración muy pequeña por parte de Sasuke y Sakura, mientras Naruto solo estaba ansioso por salir de la aldea.

**La verdadera misión de Naruto y Tsuiseki por fin podría comenzar…**

**Continuara…**


	4. Investigación en el País de las Olas

**El Kitsune Depredador**

**Capítulo 3: Investigación en el País de las Olas**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto y Tsuiseki formaron un equipo ninja junto a Kakashi Hatake, que al parecer solo mostraba interés en leer ese curioso libro de pasta naranja con la rubia mujer; Sasuke Uchiha, que tenia todo, menos esencia de guerrero nato, pues sus habilidades y nivel de aprendizaje no estaban del todo equilibrados, queriendo dominar en un solo día, lo que tomaba meses e incluso años de entrenamiento, aunque no se podía negar que empezó a simpatizar con Naruto, con el objetivo de superarle; y Sakura Haruno, que en palabras de Tsuiseki, "era una vergüenza para el titulo de kunoichi". La determinación mostrada los primeros días fue admirable, pero su poco esfuerzo y debilidad mental detenían su progreso. Lo peor de todo, era su falta de control, ya que sus instintos promiscuos de reproducción parecían no tener control, o tal vez la culpa era de Sasuke, que parecía soltar algún tipo de esencia humana que volvía locas a las cachorras humanas. En todo caso, Tsuiseki perdía las esperanzas con Sakura, pero se animaba al ver el progreso de la pequeña Hinata Hyuga, que todas las tardes sin demora se encontraba con Naruto donde este le enseñaba técnicas de supervivencia y ejercicios para aumentar su fuerza y resistencia física, mientras el rubio guerrero aprendía mas sobre el uso del chakra y los jutsus, conocimiento que los Yautja no podían otorgarle a Naruto.

Era martes a pleno mediodía y el equipo 7 se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage, entregando al objetivo capturado de la misión: el gato domestico de nombre Tora, el cual siempre escapaba y era capturado por ninjas Genin cada cierto tiempo. Pero lo curioso de esta ocasión, es que el gato se mostraba muy dócil, hasta temeroso al estar en los brazos de Naruto, el cual parecía acariciarlo con lentitud, como si en cada caricia le estuviera ordenando que se mantuviera tranquilo y bien portado, una actitud que no había mostrado con Sakura a quien araño en la ropa, ni mucho menos con Sasuke, que termino con rasguños en los brazos y el rostro.

— Muy bien hecho equipo 7, lograron recuperar al gato – hablo Hiruzen señalando una jaula – pueden ponerlo aquí hasta que la dueña venga por el

— Entendido Hokage – Naruto bajo al gato al suelo, preocupando a sus compañeros – anda, entra en la jaula

Las palabras tranquilas pero serias del rubio solo fueron opacadas por la sorpresa de ver al gato de forma obediente y sumisa caminar hacia la jaula y entrar en ella.

— Durante mi entrenamiento aprendí a pelear y domar bestias muy feroces – hablo Naruto con normalidad – un gato no es nada comparado con eso

— Ya veo – el viejo Hokage solo rio un poco nervioso ante el veredicto del rubio guerrero – en fin, aún quedan varias misiones de rango D que pueden escoger, como ayudar en una granja o quizás…

— Con el debido respeto Hokage-sama – hablo Tsuiseki con seriedad – las misiones impartidas a nuestro equipo están obstaculizando su progreso. Si de verdad desea que se vuelvan un apto y potencial equipo ninja, necesitan una misión de mayor dificultad

— Tsuiseki-sensei tiene razón, necesitamos misiones más difíciles y que sean un reto – completo Sasuke

— Yo me conformo con las misiones actuales… - Sakura se detuvo al escuchar el gruñido de molestia que provenía de la sensei rubia - … pero una misión difícil nos ayudaría mucho

— ¿Algo que comentar Kakashi?

— La verdad es que les doy la razón Hokage – comento el ninja copia con tranquilidad – creo que algo de aire libre y peligroso les ayudara a ser mejores ninja para el futuro

— _¿Por qué le tuvo que dar la razón? _– Sakura se lamentaba por dentro

— En ese caso, creo que tengo una misión adecuada para ustedes – el Hokage miro entre los archivos hasta encontrar el que buscaba – háganlo pasar

El equipo 7 vio entrar a un hombre de aspecto viejo y cansado, que desprendía un olor a sake, reflejado en su mala postura y ojos entre cerrados. El hombre dio un trago a la botella en sus manos y entro por completo a la habitación.

— ¿Este es el grupo que me protegerá en la misión? ¿Tres niños y dos adultos? – el hombre miro con fastidio a los jóvenes para acercarse a Tsuiseki – aunque la mujer parece que está muy bien…

— Si la misión consta de protegerlo, lo haremos – Tsuiseki lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto del suelo con su gran fuerza – pero absténgase de acercarse a mí, señor cliente. Mi cuerpo no es un trofeo que usted pueda disfrutar

Al decir eso, la rubia soltó al hombre que solo trago duro al ser testigo de la fuerza de Tsuiseki. Kakashi solo estaba cautivado al ver como su rubia compañera había recitado una frase de su libro favorito con mucha facilidad.

— No está mal Tsuiseki-san, pero para la próxima usa una voz más suave. Algo que deje más perplejo al publico

— ¿Más suave? – la mujer poso su mano sobre su garganta, activando en silencio el modulador de voz que llevaba consigo - ¿Así está bien?

— ¡Perfecto! – Kakashi alzo el pulgar en aprobación al escuchar una voz mucho más femenina por parte de Tsuiseki, aunque su semblante serio contrastaba con su uso

— Bien, dejen eso para después – murmuro el Hokage con enojo tratando de controlar sus propios impulsos – mañana partirán en una misión de escolta de este hombre, llamado Tazuna. Preparen lo indispensable y buena suerte

— Gracias Hokage – se despidieron Sasuke y Sakura con tranquilidad mientras se retiraban

— Kakashi, lleva al señor Tazuna a la enfermería. No queremos que se vea afectado por la increíble fuerza de nuestra querida Tsuiseki

El peli plateado atendió a la orden, llevándose al viejo constructor del lugar, dejando solos a Tsuiseki y Naruto con el Hokage.

— Me disculpo si tarde en buscarles una misión adecuada para ustedes, pero no muchas de las misiones en el exterior eran las adecuadas para su misión – explico el Hokage al percatarse que ya no había nadie en la zona que les escuchase – y dejarlos salir solos podría ser sospechoso

— Comprendo bien cómo funciona la asignación de misiones, pero despreocúpese Hokage-san – Tsuiseki mostro su dispositivo en la muñeca – las lecturas no arrojan a presencias hostiles de la facción renegada de Yautja. Pero explorar los alrededores y más allá no está de mas

— Yo ya quería una misión en el exterior, me aburría estando aquí – hablo Naruto con tranquilidad – pero me gustaría hacer más pruebas de la tribu y así obtener mi…

— Cachorro, debes controlarte – Tsuiseki poso su mano sobre su cabeza con tranquilidad – por ahora, concentrémonos en la misión que se nos dio

Con esas palabras, madre e hijo se despidieron del Hokage para salir a su hogar a preparar su equipo. Tsuiseki fue quien más se preparó pues tenía un presentimiento extraño con respecto a la misión, algo que su propio instinto de supervivencia no podía ignorar. Esa noche, Naruto le contó a Hinata sobre la misión que tomaría fuera de la aldea, por lo que le sugirió que siguiera con el entrenamiento que ya llevaban practicando juntos, a lo que ella le aconsejo lo mismo con respecto al control de chakra. La chica se despidió de su rubio compañero, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, acto que fue presenciado por Tsuiseki.

— Veo que la cachorra está tomando más iniciativa – hablo Tsuiseki con burla al ver que Hinata ya se había ido – te desea, pero ese sentimiento de "vergüenza" no le permite desenvolverse

— ¿Por qué siente eso? Quiero decir, ella me recuerda y todo, y sé que se siente agradecida por como la salve antes. Pero, ¿Acaso no pudo querer a alguien más que a mí?

— ¿Te molesta eso Naruto-kun? – al lugar llego Yugao con una mochila de viaje – algo que debes saber, es que las mujeres tenemos muy en claro cuando nos enamoramos de alguien. Eso se llama amor, algo que en todas partes existe

— El acto del cortejo es conocido en nuestra tribu, pero lo opaca el sentimiento de superioridad que muestran los cazadores alfa – expreso Tsuiseki – recuerdo cuando Ryoshi llego frente a mi choza con un trofeo digno de un campeón. Lo deposito ante mí y me propuso que me uniera en sus cacerías. No pude negarme a sus deseos

— Pero, ¿No sentiste algo más por eso? – Yugao intentaba razonar con la Yautja ante la idea – quiero decir, ¿Hubieras escogido a otro si te llevara un trofeo mucho mejor?

— Ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que no – Tsuiseki no se dio cuenta del rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas – conocía a Ryoshi desde hace mucho. Él siempre me probo que no solo era un cazador nato y sereno, poseía un gran sentido del honor y la justicia de la cacería. Eso fue lo que también me atrajo de él…

— Eso es el amor – respondió Yugao con una risita – es lo mismo con Hinata-chan. Ella ve en Naruto no solo a su héroe, sino también a un talentoso ninja y guerrero, que le tiende la mano antes de cualquier cosa o situación

— Bueno, no negué darle mi ayuda para que se volviera más fuerte. Pero, ¿y si alguien más llega a su vida? Yo no soy nadie para reclamarla como mía. Ni siquiera sé si pueda hacer algo así

— Creo que eso se puede arreglar – Yugao busco un pergamino entre sus cosas con una risita – después de todo, los ninjas no son tan distintos a los Yautja cuando se trata de crear parejas. Tu preocúpate por buscar algo para Hinata, y yo te ayudare con el resto

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo 7 y el constructor Tazuna se dirigían al País de las Olas para cumplir con su misión de escolta. Algo a resaltar, es que en esta ocasión, Naruto usaba unos googles pequeños que se colocó en el cuello, los cuales eran el disfraz de un visor de los Yautja, pero solo tenía permitido usarlo en situaciones de emergencia. Tsuiseki se sentía muy impresionada por el paisaje verde y vivo que presentaba este planeta, pues el suyo a pesar de tener climas muy cálidos y agradables, para ella era un poco solitario y seco. Sabía muy bien que un ecosistema como este sería perfecto para el entrenamiento de los más jóvenes, pero eso ya no recaía en sus manos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una de las alarmas de su dispositivo empezó a mostrar la lectura de dos firmas de calor que parecían seguirlos. Llegaron a una parte del camino en donde había un charco de agua muy extraño y sospechosos solo para Naruto y Tsuiseki. No pasaron ni 5 segundos después de pasarlo cuando dos extrañas siluetas saltaron desde el charco y con cadenas se abalanzaron sobre Kakashi para atraparlo y despedazarlo por completo, para sorpresa de Sasuke y Tazuna, y el miedo de Sakura. Antes de lanzarse contra Naruto, uno de ellos fue interceptado por Tsuiseki, para ser sujetado del cuello con facilidad y luego azotado contra el suelo. El segundo recibió una poderosa patada en el pecho por parte del rubio, lo que resulto con varias costillas rotas.

— Patético – Tsuiseki tomo del cuello a su presa y lo lanzo a los pies de Sakura y Tazuna – Sakura, ¿Acaso no lo viste venir?

— N-no pude Tsuiseki-sensei – la chica bajo la mirada con mucha vergüenza – no creí que…

— ¿Qué los atacarían? – la sensei rubia empezó a amordazar al sujeto mientras Naruto noqueaba al segundo – Naruto se percató de su presencia, incluso Sasuke lo hizo. Pero me molesta que no hicieras nada al respecto

— Quería ver cuál era su objetivo – Sasuke desvió la mirada con molestia

— Es obvio que iban tras el constructor. ¿No es así, Kakashi?

— Es verdad – el mencionado apareció en un parpadeo detrás del constructor con seriedad – pero no tienes que enojarte conmigo Tsuiseki-san

— Me molesta que pensaras que Sasuke y Sakura lo asumirían con facilidad, cosa que ya quedo muy clara que no – Tsuiseki solo paso de largo a la peli rosada para lanzar al ninja al árbol junto al de Naruto – ahora, ellos hablaran sobre su misión

— No tenemos nada que decirle a una perra como tu… - las palabras del ninja no pudieron continuar ya que Tsuiseki poso su mano sobre su mandíbula

— Tu no hablaras, en ese caso no necesitas esto

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, Tsuiseki rompió la mandíbula del sujeto, que solo pudo soltar un alarido de dolor, dejando sorprendidos a todos menos a Naruto. El rubio se acercó al segundo ninja con la misma intención.

— A diferencia de mi madre, no suelo romper mandíbulas con tanta facilidad y precisión – el rubio apretó un poco la quijada del sujeto que lo miraba con miedo – así que, veamos que sucede…

— ¡Detente, les diré todo! – el sujeto grito con miedo mientras intentaba alejarse del agarre de Naruto

— Empieza a hablar insignificante intento de asesino

Luego de que los asesinos confesaran quien había sido su cliente, Tazuna tuvo que revelar la verdadera naturaleza de la misión, lo que implicaba que esta sería más difícil. Obviamente Sasuke deseaba continuar al igual que Naruto, aunque el rubio ninja tenía más presente cumplir con la misión de los Yautja al igual que Tsuiseki. Sakura quería protestar, pero era inútil con la mirada intimidante de la rubia, y Kakashi ya no tenía opinión valida por su descuido anterior. Dos días de viaje después, lograron llegar al territorio del País de las Olas, pero aun debían caminar un trayecto más para llegar al pueblo de Tazuna. Llegados a un claro, Tsuiseki y Naruto pudieron darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien en la zona, por lo que la rubia guerrera activo el visor en sus lentes para dar una vista rápida. Todos miraron hacia unos arbustos que estaban generando ruido, del cual salió un conejo blanco.

— Qué bonito – Sakura se arrodillo para atraerlo, a lo que el conejo se acercó con calma - ¿Puedo quedármelo?

— Veamos – el rubio se acercó y lo acaricio un poco en la cabeza – es muy suavecito, podría funcionar madre

— Tienes razón Naruto – la rubia guerrera se acercó para tomar al conejo de las orejas y levantarlo, lo cual asusto a la pequeña criaturita – tenia curiosidad por probar la carne de las presas de este lugar

— ¡No, no se lo coma! – Sakura se acercó al conejo con evidente preocupación – es muy bonito

— Debemos seguir el curso natural de la vida – Tsuiseki miro con enojo a la peli rosa – yo soy la cazadora y esa cosa es la presa

— No todos los animales se deben comer – la chica sostuvo al asustado conejo con enojo y nervios al darse cuenta de lo que hacia

— _Me enfrenta a pesar de todo, y solo por una criatura como esa _– Tsuiseki sonrió por dentro al ver esa pequeña chispa de valor en la chica - ¿Qué gano yo si dejo que te lo quedes?

— Le preparare algo delicioso cuando regresemos a Konoha, lo juro

— Ya lo veremos…

Antes de continuar con la charla, se escuchó un extraño silbido que alerto a todos e hizo que se tiraran al suelo, cubriendo a Tazuna. Al levantar la vista, todos vieron a un sujeto con ropas ninjas, y su rostro cubierto por una venda, de pie sobre una especie de espada gigante.

— Otro asesino, no mentía sobre su seguridad anciano – hablo Naruto con emoción – y este se ve que es más poderoso

— Por la apariencia, la banda ninja de la Aldea Escondida en la Neblina, y la gran espada sobre la que está de pie, es Zabuza Momochi, un ninja renegado – analizo Kakashi con seriedad

— Y tú eres Kakashi, el ninja que copia – el sujeto miro a todos los presentes para concentrarse en la rubia mujer que los acompañaba – _es ella. Ahora lo entiendo_

— Ese sujeto sí que se ve peligroso – Tazuna estaba muy preocupado mientras era resguardado por Sasuke y Sakura, quien no soltaba al conejo en sus brazos

— ¿Aceptas un combate Kakashi Hatake? – el espadachín le apunto al peli plateado con seriedad – Solo tú y yo

— Si eso quieres – Kakashi poso su mano sobre su banda con seriedad – ya que eres un oponente peligroso…

— No deberías bajar la guardia fácilmente – Tsuiseki se colocó al lado del ninja copia mientras sacaba su lanza – puedo detectar la presencia de alguien más en la zona. No será un combate justo. Naruto, tu vigila la retaguardia junto a Sasuke. Sakura, no te despegues del anciano

— Me llamo anciano, pero no soy tan viejo – Tazuna solo se lamentó en silencio mientras era resguardado por Sakura

— De acuerdo sensei – la chica se colocó delante de Tazuna mientras guardaba al conejo en su mochila – aquí estarás a salvo pequeño

— Madre, déjame luchar también…

— Este no es el momento – la mujer volvió a colocarse sus lentes para pelear – concéntrate en la misión

— De acuerdo – Naruto se molestó un poco, pero sabía que no podía desobedecer una orden de su tutora

— Lástima por ti mocoso, te ves opacado por esta mujer – Zabuza se mofo por la actitud sumisa que había mostrado Naruto, mientras hacía algunas posiciones de manos – veamos de que son capaces

En un rápido instante, todo el lugar fue cubierto por una espesa neblina que oculto la presencia de Zabuza para los ninjas, menos para Tsuiseki y Naruto. El joven guerrero se colocó sus googles y pudo ver con su visor infrarrojo los movimientos del asesino por el bosque, los cuales eran muy rápidos para la vista humana, incluso para su visor. Zabuza se encontraba rodeando a Kakashi y Tsuiseki, pero Naruto se alarmo al ver una silueta más grande que se escondía en el bosque, una que reconoció muy bien. Las sospechas de Tsuiseki y Naruto se hicieron reales al escuchar junto a los demás el sonido de una risa metálica que hacía eco en toda la neblina. Naruto miro a su madre, que solo le dio una vista rápida, y con sus googles, vio la seña que le hizo esta, un simple y claro mensaje: _No vengas. _

— Kakashi, encontré al segundo individuo en la zona. Yo me hare cargo de él…

— Yo también lo vi, no te preocupes – Kakashi no desviaba la vista del frente en busca de Zabuza – si vas a ir tras él, me gustaría que me dijeras quien es cuando todo esto termine. Después de todo, es muy obvio que pareces conocerlo

— Te prometo decirte la verdad en cuanto todo esto termine – la mujer miro el dispositivo en su muñeca para después caminar hacia otra zona de la neblina – gracias por comprender… semental

— Contexto equivocado – Kakashi no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita incomoda por las palabras usadas por su compañera

Sin esperar más, Tsuiseki corrió hacia el bosque en dirección a la risa metálica que seguía haciendo eco, dejando a Kakashi solo contra Zabuza. Tsuiseki se adentró un poco en el bosque, lo suficiente para alejarse de la vista curiosa de otros. Al percatarse que no había nadie, se quitó el visor y guardo su lanza. El sonido de unos pasos se escuchó frente suyo, lo que hizo hervir la sangre de la rubia guerrera.

— "Quien diría que te encontraría tan fácilmente" – la voz gruesa de un Yautja se escuchó delante de Tsuiseki – "Mi hermano esta en ansias por verte"

— "Maldito **Mala Sangre**" – Tsuiseki desactivo su traductor para hablar en su lengua nativa – "¿Dónde están los otros **Mala Sangre **cobardes?"

— "¿Cobardes?" – el Yautja salió de la neblina que escondía su apariencia – "No somos cobardes, somos libres"

Frente a Tsuiseki estaba un Yautja macho un poco más alto que ella, con un cuerpo que, a pesar de ser musculoso, parecía ser robusto para un Yautja normal. Sus ropas y armadura de cazador estaban un poco descuidadas y maltratadas, y en frente de su pecho resaltaba una marca hecha por un objeto pulso-cortante, la cual era aplicada a los desertores o renegados del clan cazador. No llevaba mascara, pero parecía contar con el armamento básico, y en su boca solo había tres colmillos, pues uno de los inferiores parecía haber sido arrancado.

— "¿Cuál fue el nombre que tú y tu pareja se colocaron? Ah sí, Tsuiseki o algo así" – el Yautja se rio mientras ignoraba la ira en la rubia – "Sin duda se hicieron débiles. Esa apariencia humana que usas refleja la verdad de tu ser, alguien inferior y débil, que solo sigue las reglas de los estúpidos ancianos"

— "¿Lo dices tú? Apuesto que tu hermano te ordeno venir" – Tsuiseki se rio al ver el semblante que cambio en su contrincante – "Es verdad, siempre has sido salvado por tu hermano. Apuesto que solo has sobrevivido en este planeta por su ayuda. Es por eso que eres un **Mala Sangre**"

— "Eso cambiara en este momento" – el Yautja saco su propia lanza, la cual se veía maltratada y con varias manchas de sangre – "Cuando le lleve tu cabeza, le probare que yo también soy un guerrero"

— "Inténtalo parasito despreciable…"

Tsuiseki se lanzó sobre su enemigo, chocando su arma con la suya. La rubia guerrera mantuvo su apariencia humana para pelear, moviendo su arma con velocidad hacia su enemigo, que muy apenas podía detener cada ataque y estocada de la mujer. El Yautja empezó a retroceder, pero maliciosamente levanto su brazo para disparas unas agujas a gran velocidad, las cuales rozaron con fuerza la pierna derecha de Tsuiseki, haciéndole sangrar y retroceder. Sin darle tiempo a recomponerse, el Yautja se acercó para golpear con fuerza el rostro de Tsuiseki y lanzarla contra un árbol, haciendo que este se astillara y debilitando a Tsuiseki.

— "¿Puedes verlo? Soy superior a ti" – el Yautja se burlaba con fuerza al ver el verde de la sangre de Tsuiseki deslizarse por sus piernas – "No necesito a mi hermano para vencerte y mucho menos a la tribu. Y luego de matarte a ti, iré por el humano cachorro…"

— "Hablas demasiado" – Tsuiseki se levantó con pesar mientras sostenía su lanza con fuerza – "esa arrogancia tuya es la que te hace un fracaso como depredador…"

Sin darle otra oportunidad, el Yautja hizo otro disparo de las agujas contra Tsuiseki, pero ella logro apartar algunas, mientras otras se clavaban en su pierna. El Mala Sangre se dispuso a rematarle con la garra expansible de su muñeca, pero Tsuiseki activo algo en su brazalete y una trampa se activó, levantando de una de sus piernas al Yautja, quedando de cabeza. Tsuiseki se levantó y sin reparo alguno procedió a golpearlo en el rostro sin piedad alguna, haciendo que su víctima lanzara gruñidos de dolor, que al final empezaban a sonar como los lamentos de una presa que suplicaba por su libertad.

— "¿Cómo...? yo no vi…"

— "Ese es el problema de los miserables como tú" – Tsuiseki levanto un pequeño dispositivo en su mano, representando una trampa de soga de rápida colocación y activación – "nunca son precavidos, solo se concentran en demostrar una superioridad de la cual carecen"

— "¡Cállate!" – el Yautja rápidamente intento liberarse al tomar su lanza, pero un fuerte golpe en el rostro le hizo soltar su alma – "… pido… paz… deja de… golpearme"

— "¿Por qué debería darle oportunidad a una basura como tú? Yo sé lo que hiciste, fuiste quien condujo a Ryoshi hacia tu hermano. Tú lo mataste"

— "¡No puedes matarme!" – bramo con miedo el Yautja – "los ancianos…"

— "Tú mismo lo dijiste, sus leyes solo te oprimen" – Tsuiseki sacó un cuchillo y lo levanto hacia su enemigo – "Además, esto es una retribución por lo que le hicieron a Ryoshi. Es justicia…"

Tsuiseki retrocedió justo a tiempo para evitar un disco inteligente que pasó rozando su rostro y luego regreso para liberar al Yautja bajo su trampa, el cual se alejó rápidamente. Tsuiseki vio a donde el disco había regresado, viendo a lo lejos la silueta de otro Yautja, siendo el brillo de su biomascara lo que resaltaba en la neblina, pero era un brillo rojo que Tsuiseki reconoció y al cual le gruño con fuerza, mientras este escapaba junto al otro Yautja. Una vez que se vio fuera de peligro, saco las agujas que se habían clavado en su pierna con dolor por sus ganchos como anzuelos, que solo lograron que su sangre se derramara aún más. Luego de cerrar la herida con su kit médico y vendar la zona, regreso con prisa a la zona donde se encontraba Naruto y el resto del equipo, para descubrir con molestia como Kakashi parecía estar atrapado en una burbuja de agua en las manos del espadachín, pero le sorprendió mas que había un clon de este en frente protegiéndole. Estaba a punto de intervenir, pero vio que Naruto y Sasuke se adelantaban listos para el combate, por lo que decidió observar la estrategia que habían planeado.

— Si su sensei no pudo contra mí, ustedes mucho menos – el Zabuza original miraba con burla como el clon mantenía a raya a Sasuke – es mejor que se resignen y se alejen para que pueda cumplir con mi trabajo, a menos claro que deseen morir

— La muerte es para el cobarde – Naruto concentro una gran cantidad de chakra mientras se adelantaba a Sasuke – **Jutsu Clones de Sombra**

Detrás de Naruto aparecieron 5 clones de sombra que sin pensarlo se lanzaron a luchar contra el clon de Zabuza. Sorpresivamente, los clones parecían darle buena pelea al renegado, pues cada golpe o patada tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Desesperado y abrumado por la fuerza que presentaba ese niño, Zabuza tomo su espada para lanzar un fuerte golpe hacia los clones, los cuales fueron empujados lejos. Los clones se disiparon excepto el original, el cual le paso su lanza de Yautja al Uchiha.

— ¿Este es tu plan Naruto? – Sasuke sonrió con emoción mientras activaba el dispositivo de la lanza para hacerla más grande – reconozco que puede funcionar

— Esa arma tan patética no podrá contra mi – Zabuza preparo su espada para desviar o detener el arma – vengan con todo lo que tenga

— A mi señal Sasuke – Naruto hizo tronar sus nudillos mientras activaba sus googles - ¡Ahora!

Sasuke lanzo la lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia Zabuza, quien solo coloco su espada para bloquear el arma. Pero no se esperó que Naruto apareciera debajo suyo para usas sus garras retractiles y hacer un fuerte corte ascendente para destruir al clon de agua. Una vez hecho, la lanza siguió su trayectoria hacia el Zabuza original, el cual pretendía atrapar o desviar la lanza.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei, sus ojos! – grito Naruto que empezó a acercarse a Zabuza

— ¿Ojos? – Zabuza vio que su prisionero cerraba los ojos, lo que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar

La lanza pasaba de largo a Zabuza, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de su rostro, lanzo un poderoso destello que cegó momentáneamente al renegando, además de causarle un fuerte dolor en los ojos. Esa distracción fue aprovechada por Naruto que llego frente al renegado y procedió a patearlo con fuerza para obligarlo a que soltara la burbuja prisión de Kakashi, quien se vio libre de su confinamiento. Algo que sorprendió a Sasuke y Sakura, es que el rubio había corrido sobre el agua, pero cuando termino su ataque, se hundió en el agua, para después salir a flote.

— Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Tazuna veía todo lo ocurrido con mucha sorpresa – ese muchacho derribo a ese espadachín con su lanza, la cual lanzo un poderoso destello

— Nuestras lanzas están equipadas con diferentes aditamentos, que solo aquellos que saben manejarlas los pueden usar – Tsuiseki se acercó a la peli rosa y Tazuna – Naruto debió decirle como activar la trampa de luz para inmovilizar o paralizar al enemigo

— Esa arma es muy poderosa, aunque muy pesada – Sasuke movía su hombro con cierto dolor – sentí que mi brazo se desprendería de mi cuerpo cuando la lance

— Muy impresionante Sasuke, veo que has entrenado muy bien – alabo Tsuiseki al Uchiha para después ver a Sakura – mantuviste a salvo al viejo y a tu mascota, no está mal

— Gracias Tsuiseki-sensei – la chica le agradeció las palabras mientras noto la herida en la pierna de su sensei rubia

— ¿Se encuentra bien Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto se acercó al peli plateado que le ayudo a salir del agua – esa trampa de agua debió ser muy peligrosa

— Lo fue Naruto, pero me sorprendió la estrategia que usaste, sobre todo lo de caminar sobre el agua

— He tenido mucha ayuda en casa… - el rubio dio un gran salto después de empujar a Kakashi, para esquivar a un gran disparo de agua que fue lanzado por Zabuza

— Maldito mocoso – Zabuza se ponía de pie, pero por algún motivo, se sentía muy desorientado y adolorido del pecho – ese golpe… y esa luz…

— El destello tenía una función aturdidora, y pude golpearte con la suficiente fuerza como para romperte algunas costillas, de veras – Naruto ya estaba en la orilla sacando sus garras retractiles – y en la siguiente oportunidad, abriré tu estomago con un solo corte

— Maldito… - antes de poder continuar, unos Senbos aguja se clavaron en el cuello del espadachín, matándolo al instante

— Lamento tener que entrometerme – al lugar llego un joven ninja con una mascara de ANBU – pero necesito llevarme a este renegado conmigo

— ¡Oye, eso no esta bien! – Naruto se adelanto con molestia – no puedes interrumpir un combate como este. El es mi presa

— Lo lamento, pero los secretos dentro de este cuerpo deben ser exterminados y ese deber es mío – el desconocido cargo el cuerpo de Zabuza sobre su cuerpo mientras tomaba su espada – les agradezco que me ayudaran a debilitarlo…

— ¡No dejen que se valla! – Tsuiseki empezó a correr contra el desconocido con sus garras listas - ¡Está mintiendo!

Antes de poder hacer algo, el desconocido desapareció, llevándose consigo a su prisionero, dejando furiosos a Naruto y Tsuiseki, a un Kakashi agotado por el combate y al resto del grupo totalmente sorprendidos. Kakashi que se había desmayado, despertó en lo que parecía la habitación de una casa muy antigua. Al tratar de levantarse, vio que a su lado estaba Tsuiseki leyendo su habitual libro de pasta naranja y a su lado estaba Naruto revisando un mapa.

— Es bueno verlo despierto sensei – Naruto se levantó guardando el mapa – le avisare a Sasuke y Sakura

— Aun con un combate tan corto, te agotaste muy fácilmente – Tsuiseki guardo su libro cuando Naruto salió de la habitación - ¿Ese Sharingan en serio es tan agotador?

— Lo es, sobre todo porque no me pertenece a mí – hablo el ninja copia mientras intentaba levantarse

— Tu energía no ha regresado, por lo que necesitas reposo

— ¿Quién era al que enfrentaste? – la pregunta del ninja sorprendió un poco a la cazadora – te mostrabas muy molesta cuando lo ubicaste a través de la neblina

— Te explicare en cuanto los demás estén aquí. Algo me dice que los volveremos a ver

Unos segundos después, los jóvenes ninjas entraron en la habitación para acomodarse al lado del peli plateado. Algo a resaltar es que Sakura llevaba en sus brazos al conejo blanco que se habían encontrado en ese momento, el cual ahora llevaba un listón rosa en su oreja derecha y un pequeño pañuelo rosa en el cuello, cosa que sorprendió a Kakashi, quien vio con sorpresa a su compañera sensei.

— Cumplió su parte del trato, así que yo cumplí la mía – expreso Tsuiseki con tranquilidad – la comida que preparo estuvo buena, pero ella se hará mas responsable con su entrenamiento

— Lo se sensei – la chica solo suspiro con alivio, pero se sintió muy nerviosa por dentro – _Que bueno que no me pidió otro platillo. Debo pedirle a mi madre que me enseñe más cosas_

— Sobre el ninja que nos atacó – Sasuke cambio el tema rápidamente

Kakashi profundizo en su teoría sobre la alianza entre Zabuza y el ANBU de Kiri que había aparecido, lo que suponía que estos regresarían de nuevo, en una semana para ser precisos. Esto solo significaba que debían prepararse para eso. Algo que no podían dejar pasar de largo, fue la ausencia de Tsuiseki durante la pelea y el cómo Naruto había corrido sobre el agua, algo imposible para un Genin como él.

— Aprendí a caminar sobre los árboles y muros con el control de chakra – respondió Naruto con tranquilidad – antes de venir a esta misión aprendí a caminar sobre el agua, pero aun lo estoy perfeccionando

— ¿Y quién te enseño eso? – Sasuke se veía molesto y a la vez impaciente por aprender eso

— Hinata, la chica que me ayuda con mi entrenamiento

— ¿Hinata? ¿La rarita que siempre estaba sola en la academia? – Sakura no daba crédito a las palabras del rubio – sabía que era lista, pero ¿Cómo hablaste con ella tan fácilmente?

— Ella me hizo un favor y yo se lo devolví, así de simple

— ¿Seguro que no es tu novia Naruto? – Sakura le pregunto con burla, pero luego se arrepentiría de ello

— Es la hembra que quiero cortejar, pero por ahora debo llevarle algo que demuestre que podre ser un digno alfa para ella. Es lo que un hombre hace ¿no?

— _Ese es un verdadero hombre _– Kakashi no pudo evitar reprimir una lagrima varonil mirando con orgullo al rubio

— _Presumido _– Sasuke solo pudo apretar sus puños, sintiendo que los celos lo devoraban por dentro

— Sí, claro – la peli rosa solo pudo desviar la mirada tratando de evitar su sorpresa por las palabras de su compañero – y Tsuiseki-sensei, sobre lo que ocurrió en la pelea…

— No les puedo dar muchos detalles, solo algo que es necesario en este punto – Tsuiseki saco tres colmillos de entre sus cosas, los cuales parecían ser viejos y con marcas negras – de donde vengo, a los que abandonan a nuestra tribu y costumbres, se les llama **Mala Sangre. **Y corresponde a nosotros acabarlos por su traición y así evitar que expongan información valiosa con otros

— Dos de ellos mataron a mi padre – las palabras llenas de ira de Naruto sorprendieron a los demás

— Ya veo – Sasuke parecía comprender a su compañero recordando al asesino de su clan – el que escuchamos dentro de la neblina…

— No tengo una imagen de ellos, pero solo puedo decirles sus nombres – Tsuiseki coloco los colmillos en el suelo para señalar cada uno – al que enfrente, se llama **Kocho. **Su hermano mayor, el asesino de mi compañero, se llama **Gomi. **Por ultimo una tercera que no pude ver, pero estoy segura que está con ellos, se llama **Baishu. **Esa es la traducción de sus nombres a la lengua ninja

— "Flatulencia", "Basura" y "Rastrera" – Sakura los escribió con cierta duda - ¿Son peligrosos?

— Tanto o más que yo, en especial porque carecen de honor – Tsuiseki guardo los colmillos para sacar su kit médico – nos pondremos a entrenar para prepararlos para los futuros combates. Lo primero es curarte lo más pronto posible Kakashi

— ¿Curarme? – Kakashi vio con miedo como Tsuiseki sacaba una especie de inyección con un líquido azul y varias agujas al frente – no creo que eso sea…

— ¡Denle vuelta y sosténganlo! – a la orden de la rubia cazadora, los tres Genin le dieron la vuelta al peli plateado y lo sujetaron de las piernas y brazos – ahora, cuenta hasta diez

Lo último que se escuchó de Kakashi fue un grito desgarrador de dolor, que se repitió varias veces en la casa de la familia de Tazuna.

**El pobre de Kakashi no podría sentarse en un buen tiempo…**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Saludos a todos. Seguimos en cuarentena por el Covid-19, pero seguimos fuertes.

En tiempos como estos, solo nos queda ser pacientes y perseverantes. Prevaleceremos, solo mantengamos la fe.

Me gustaria escucharlos, sobre ideas para futuras historias, one-shots que les gustaria ver (mientras sean canon o parejas realistas -_- ) del mundo ninja o cualquier otro anime: Goblin Slayer, Tate no Yusha, Overlord, Wotakoi, en fin, estoy abriendo un poco mas mis horizontes, y espero que ustedes tambien lo hagan

Por ulitmo, si pudieron notar que agregue una nueva imagen de portada para la historia.

Este genial dibujo fue hecho por una querida amiga dibujante, Sabine-chan, la cual no solo es talentosa para los dibujos, sino tambien para las historias. Podran encontrarla en Fanfiction como mirai yami. Denle una vista a su perfil, no se decepcionaran

Sin mas, gracias por su apoyo, seguimos fuertes y activos

Que tengan un buen dia

emperor92, fuera. ¡Paz!


End file.
